Gardien de la feuille (en pause)
by Lorv'essil
Summary: Quand Hinata Hyuga reviens de sa première mission en solo, son attention est attirer par une faille dans le ciel, alors que quelque chose en tombe, la kunoichi se rend sur les lieux de l'impact, elle assiste à un combat entre deux guerriers et perd conscience, en se réveillant, elle voit trois personnes l'observer, la seul chose qu'elle dit est "Qui êtes... vous ?"
1. Prologue : Bataille divine

**Gardien de la feuille :**

 **Salut à tous, nouvelle fic entre Bleach et Naruto écrite en collaboration avec Silverfenics, j'espère que vous l'apprécierait.**

 **Prologue : Bataille divine :**

 **Pays de Kawa, foret au nord du pays :**

Hinata Hyuga revient tout juste de sa première mission en solo, elle est bien heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi sa première mission seule, cela fait trois ans qu'elle s'entraîne pour ça, alors que la kunoichi traverse une forêt au nord du pays de Kawa d'un coup un sentiment de peur à traversé Hinata, son corps s'est mise à trembler, au bout de quelques secondes, la kunoichi à commencer à se demander ce qui lui arrive puis le bruit d'une vitre brisée, en regardant le ciel, les yeux d'Hinata se sont élargi en voyant une immense fissure noire dans le ciel, en quelques secondes deux formes sombres ont commencé à tomber du ciel, la kunoichi à rapidement décider de se rendre sur les lieux de l'impact en espérant que cela ne lui apportera pas de problème...

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt Soul Society, palais du Soul King, devant la salle du trône :**

Le palais du roi des âmes est en conflit, Ywach et sa garde d'élite ont pris d'assaut le palais et Ywach à tuer le roi, après avoir pris sa place il a reconstruit le lieu à son image, des conflits ont éclaté un peu partout entre ses Sternritters d'élite et les shinigamis accompagner de tous les « potentiels de guerre spéciaux » et de quelques Sternritters qui ce sont retourner contre le roi, contre toutes attentes, Ywach ne s'attendait pas à voir trois des quatre membres de sa garde rapproché tombé au combat mais le roi c'est rapidement concentrer sur la menace qui approche.

Au pied de l'escalier menant à la salle du trône se trouve trois personnes, l'homme se trouvant au milieu à des cheveux orange en pique et porte un uniforme de Shinigami avec des plaques blanches sur les épaules dont une blanche et rouge se rejoignant en forme de X sur son ventre et porte un voile blanc avec quelques marques noires enrouler à sa taille, il porte également deux épées, l'une de taille moyenne accrochée à sa ceinture et l'autre beaucoup plus grande accroché dans son dos.

À la droite de l'homme se trouve un homme avec de longs cheveux bleus et fluide, il porte une armure segmentée blanche et moulante, ses mains sont des griffes noires et ses pieds sont des pattes griffues et noirs, il a également une queux plus grande que son corps et à des lames en saillie au niveau des avant-bras et des mollets, il porte également un couvre-chef blanc et des oreilles de félin.

À la gauche du Shinigami se trouve un homme avec des cheveux de couleurs rouge et une coiffure dans un style mohawk, il porte un uniforme blanc à capuche et un pantalon blanc, il a également des gants et des brassards de couleurs noirs et un collier représentant une croix à cinq branches.

Alors que le trio se trouve au pied de l'immense escalier, l'homme aux cheveux bleu se met à sourire avant de dire « Hey Kurosaki après ce combat on se battra à nouveau et cette fois je vais t'écraser. » l'homme aux cheveux roses à soupirer avant de dire « Décidément, Grimmjow est vraiment stupide, heureusement qu'Ichigo est là sinon monté ses escaliers seraient vraiment chiants. » Grimmjow s'est énervé et a dit « Tu à un problème le punk, à moins que le petit Bazz-B soit une lopette. » cela à entraîner une dispute entre les deux, arriver à la moitiez de l'escalier, Ichigo, à bout de forces d'entendre la dispute incessante, adopte sa voix de Hollow avant de dire **« Vous aller vous taire tous les deux, Grimmjow, je ne t'ai pas laissé venir avec nous pour entendre tes railleries et toi Bazz-B, je n'ai pas demandé à Orihime de te sauver pour t'entendre te disputer avec lui. »** les deux se sont calmés et un silence s'est installé pour le reste du trajet.

Pendant ce trajet, Ichigo a repensé à tous les événements récent, peu avant d'atteindre les escaliers, Ichigo et Orihime ont été rejoins par Grimmjow, il a expliquer que Neliel les à aider lui, Urahara et Yoruichi à sortir de la Gift Deluxe de Askin et qu'elle est resté avec eux, un peu plus-tard, le trio est tombé sur le corps gravement blesser et meurtri de Bazz-B, alors que Grimmjow à voulu l'achever, Ichigo a demandé à Orihime de le soigner, ce qu'elle à fait, une fois sur pied, Bazz-B lui a demandé pourquoi l'avoir sauvé et Ichigo à répondu que chaque personne peut avoir une seconde chance, juste après cela Orihime est partie aider les shinigamis affrontant Gerard Valkyrie, laissant le trio au pied des escaliers.

Une fois au bout, les trois hommes ce sont retrouver devant une porte blanche avec des planches de bois fixé dessus, au centre de la porte se trouve une croix à cinq branches, Ichigo à prit les devants et à poussant la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône suivi de Bazz-B et de Grimmjow, la plupart des murs de la salle sont blancs sauf le mur derrière le trône qui est noir, le trône est assez simple et est décoré avec une autre croix à cinq branches, sur le trône est assis un homme vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, la moitiez supérieure de son visage est recouvert d'une forme noire avec de nombreux yeux, la partie inférieure du visage laisse place à une grande moustache et à un sourire mauvais.

L'homme s'est levé avant de dire « Te voilà, Ichigo Kurosaki, mon enfant des ténèbres et je vois que tu n'est pas seul, tu es accompagné de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien Espada au service d'Aizen et de Bazz-B, l'un des Sternritters à s'être retourné contre moi, il est temps d'en finir. » Ichigo a regardé l'homme se lever de son siège avant de dire « Ywach, aujourd'hui nous sommes tous les trois ici pour te vaincre, nous avons tous une raison de te tuer alors prépares-toi car ton temps est compté. »

Bazz-B c'est avancer avant de dire « Ywach, tu as massacré ma famille, Jugram ta suivi aveuglément mais j'ai toujours espéré rencontrer quelqu'un qui sera capable de te tuer, maintenant que j'ai rencontré cette personne, je vais tout faire pour l'aider à mettre fin à ta vie. »

Ywach c'est avancer avant de dire « Voila de belles paroles mais serez-vous capable de les tenir. » Ichigo à dégainer ses Zanpakuto et à sauter sur Ywach pour l'attaquer, l'homme à créer une épée de Reishi et à contrer le coup d'épée d'Ichigo, alors que Ywach à créer une autre épée d'énergie mais celle-ci est bloquer par les flammes de Bazz-B et le roi à éviter de justesse un coup de griffe de Grimmjow puis à repousser les trois.

Juste après avoir été repousser, Ichigo à instinctivement baisser la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il a évité de peu une attaque, Ywach à rit avant de dire « tu à de bons réflexes Ichigo pour pouvoir anticiper une attaque comme celle-ci. » le shinigami a simplement regardé le roi des Quincy avec un regard sérieux, Bazz-B en a profité pour attaquer Ywach avec ses flammes tandis que Grimmjow à pointer son coude vers le roi et à tirer des Garra de la pentera vers Ywach, une fois au contact, les bombes l'ont repoussé jusqu'à son trône.

Le roi des Quincy à simplement attraper Bazz-B et la envoyer à travers la pièce puis il a frappé Grimmjow et la projeter également loin dans la pièce, Ichigo a profité de cette distraction pour attaquer Ywach, le roi à bloquer de justesse les deux Zanpakutos du shinigami, Ichigo a sourit alors que du Reiatsu bleus à commencer à émaner de ses épées et à hurler « GETSUGA JUUJISHO. » l'attaque à créer une grande onde de choc et le shinigami en a profité pour reculer au niveau de ses coéquipiers.

Alors que la fumée à commencer à se dissiper, l'espace d'un instant, le trio a pu voir une chose, l'attaque d'Ichigo a réussi à blesser Ywach mais les capacités du roi ont rapidement guéri la blessure, les trois combattants ont su à ce moment-là qu'ils ont une chance de gagner.

"Eh bien, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main." Est intervenu une nouvelle voie

Le trio c'est retourner pour voir un homme grand à la peau claire, avec de hautes pommettes, des yeux gris et de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, portant un uniforme de shinigami, il porte également une haori blanche et une haori rose et fleurie, il a une barbe fine et à un cache-œil sur l'œil droit, il porte également un sakkat et à deux épées ondulées, une dans chaque main.

"Kyoraku-san !" C'est exclamé Ichigo surpris, Bazz-B a soupiré et Grimmjow na pas prêter attention à l'arrivée de l'homme

"Ichigo-san, je ne pensais pas que tu combattrais Ywach avec Grimmjow et Bazz-B, j'imaginai que tu serais avec la petite Orihime mais là je suis surpris." Dit le shinigami avec un sourire comique, les deux mentionnés ont juste grogné

"Est Ichigo, tu penses que si l'ont te créer une ouverture tu pourrais refaire l'attaque que tu as fait plus tôt ?" Demanda Bazz-B, Ichigo a hoché la tête

Mais avant que Bazz-B et Ichigo ne puissent préparer leurs plans, Grimmjow a foncé sur Ywach pour tenter de le frapper, le quincy aux cheveux rouges à soupirer avant de foncer également sur le roi, Ywach quant à lui à simplement bloquer les deux guerriers avant de les assommer, Kyoraku à également essayer de l'attaquer avant d'être bloqué par le roi qui à envoyer le shinigami à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En voyant la scène, Ichigo a soupiré, quand Kyoraku s'est relevé, il a vu Ichigo dans une pose similaire à la sciène quand il utilise son shikai, l'homme aux cheveux orange à regarder le roi avant de dire « Dommage, j'aurais espéré ne pas avoir à l'utiliser aussi rapidement mais j'imagine que c'est le minimum pour pouvoir te combattre. » puis une aura bleue a commencé à émaner de lui.

"Bankai !" A dit Ichigo alors qu'un torrent d'énergie est sortie de l'homme

À l'extérieur de la salle du trône, les shinigamis, aider par Orihime qui ont enfin vaincu The Miracle et qui ont été rejoins par Urahara, Yoruichi et Neliel, alors que le groupe c'est apprêter à aller aider Ichigo et les autres au niveau de la salle quand d'un coup une immense explosion à retentis à l'endroit le plus haut du palais, qui prend la forme d'une immense tornade et créant un souffle extrêmement puissant, un pic de Reiatsu jamais vue auparavant à également fait son apparition.

Du coté de Kyoraku, alors que la fumer à commencer à se dissiper, le shinigami a été surpris de voir la nouvelle forme du bankai d'Ichigo.

Ichigo est couvert d'une grande veste noire ressemblant à celle de la première version de Tensa Zangetsu sans manche, la veste est ouverte au niveau de la poitrine révélant une armure similaire à son Fullbring, sur le visage d'Ichigo se trouve une bande blanche juste au-dessus du nez, ses cheveux sont devenu bien plus longs et tombent désormais dans son dos, le blanc de ses yeux devient noir mais ses yeux restent marron, au niveau de ses mains se trouvent une paire de gants blancs et dans ça main droite se trouve une épée, un katana noir avec une longue lame et une garde similaire à celle d'une épée de chevaliers également noirs, le manche est aussi noir avec des cristaux rouges, une aura noire et bleu entourant l'homme.

Kyoraku a été choquer de la puissance émanant d'Ichigo et à rapidement remarquer que Ywach aussi est choquer du Bankai du shinigami, l'homme aux cheveux orange c'est tourner vers le shinigami vétéran avant de dire « Kyoraku-san, pouvez-vous reculer, le combat sera très violent. » Kyoraku a hoché la tête et c'est éloigner.

Au moment où Ichigo c'est tourner vers le roi des Quincy, un cercle noir à commencer à se former autour de lui et que Ywach puis c'est refermer en prenant la forme d'une sphère qui à englober le roi, Ichigo, Bazz-B et Grimmjow et d'un seul coup, la sphère à exploser, quand Kyoraku à regarder le lieux de l'explosion, il a remarqué qu'il n'y a plus personne, ni le roi des Quincy, ni Ichigo.

Pour Ichigo, quand il a regardé la sphère ce briser, le shinigami à remarquer que lui, Ywach, Bazz-B et Grimmjow sont en chute libre, après avoir soupiré, Ichigo a attrapé ses coéquipiers et une fois au sol, les quatre combattants ce sont retrouver au milieu d'une clairière dans une grande forêt, le shinigami à simplement poser ses camarades derrière lui et à regarder Ywach se relever, les deux se sont engagés dans un échange de regards, chacun analysant l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata Hyuga a réussi à rejoindre la clairière, une fois sur place, la jeune Kunoichi est surprise de voir quatre personnes au milieu d'un cratère, sur le coter se trouve un homme avec des cheveux bleus et porte ce qui ressemble à une armure de félin et un homme avec des cheveux rouges et un uniforme blanc avec un pantalon blanc, au centre du cratère se trouve deux personnes, un homme qui se trouve de dos à Hinata, il porte un grand manteau noir et a des cheveux noirs et en face de lui il y a un autre homme avec de longs cheveux orange et porte un grand manteau noir et à une épée ressemblant à un sabre noir avec une grande garde noire.

Alors que le face a face à durer quelques secondes, Ichigo à fait un pas en avant et a dit « Ywach, il est temps d'en finir avec cette guerre, voyons voir qui de nous deux sortira vainqueur de ce combat. » le roi des Quincy et à rit avant de dire « Bien sur, Ichigo Kurosaki, il est temps pour de moi de détruire mon enfant des ténèbres et de montrer ma suprématie à tous. » et à créer une épée de Reishi, au bout de quelques secondes, Ichigo a foncé sur Ywach et à asséner un violent coup d'épée qui a été contrer par la lame de Reishi du roi, le clache entre les deux épées à créer une onde choc massive et d'une grande force, la kunoichi a eu beaucoup de mal à résister à l'onde puissante, au moment où les deux lames ce sont éloigner, Hinata a activé son Byakugan et a été choquer de voir un lac être pulvérisé par l'attaque de l'homme au manteau noir, en se retournant, les yeux de la kunoichi se sont élargies en voyant le coup de l'homme aux cheveux orange détruire une montagne.

Hinata c'est rapidement accrocher à un arbre pour éviter d'être emporté par les ondes de choc des attaques de ces deux hommes, la kunoichi à remarquer que plus le combat avance et plus elle perd son chakra, elle ne parvient même plus à activer son Byakugan, en regardant vers le ciel, les yeux d'Hinata se sont élargie en voyant le ciel devenir totalement noirs, comme une nuit sans lune.

 **Quelques secondes plus-tôt, Konoha :**

Dans le village de la feuille, dans le plus grand bâtiment du village se trouve une femme dans un grand bureau, cette femme est la cinquième Hokage, alors qu'elle travaille sur quelques papiers, elle sent soudainement son chakra disparaître, avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de se demander ce qui se passe, une autre femme rentre dans le bureau avant de dire « Tsunade-sama, il y a deux gros problèmes. » Tsunade se lève et interrompt la femme en disant « Je sais, c'est comme si le chakra est en train de disparaître. » mais la femme semble plus paniquée cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, la pièce devient d'un coup plus sombre, Tsunade est surprise de ce changement soudain de lumière et demande à la femme en face d'elle « Chizune, que ce passe-il avec la lumière. » Chizune répond « Justement Tsunade-sama, vous devriez venir voir ce qu'il se passe sur le toit. » et sort du bureau accompagné de l'Hokage.

Une fois sur le toit, les yeux de Tsunade se sont élargie en voyant la situation, un tourbillon d'énergie noir se trouve au-dessus du pays de Kawa, le ciel est devenu une nuit noire, sans étoiles, sans lune, la femme a rapidement compris pourquoi la chakra commence à disparaître, il est écrasé par une autre énergie, la même qui à créer cette nuit, en se concentrant, Tsunade a réussi à détecter deux énergies similaires à celle présente dans le ciel et qui se trouve là où doit être l'épicentre de quelque chose, aux vues du conflit la femme a pensé qu'un combat doit avoir lieu entre ses énergies puis une pensée terrifiante à traverser l'esprit de l'Hokage, ces deux entités qui se batte doivent être des dieux pour posséder une si grande puissance et s'il attaque les nations élémentaires, que se passera-t-il, est ce que les villages shinobi seront prêts à faire face à une telle menace ?

Les penser de Tsunade ont été interrompu quand un ninja plutôt grand, des cheveux blancs en pique dresser vers le côté droit de son visage qui est recouvert en grande partie avec un masque pour le bas et un bandeau avec le symbole de Konoha, il porte une tenue de Shinobi noir avec une veste de couleur verte s'approche et dit « Vous allez bien Tsunade-sama, vous aviez l'air pensive. » quand la femme c'est tourner vers les autres personnes présente sur le toit, elle a entendu certains d'entre eux parler d'une technique ou d'un artefact, elle c'est alors tourner vers eux.

"Écoutez-moi bien, la situation est très grave, il ne sagit pas d'une technique ou d'un artefact qui aurait provoqué ce désastre, la raison pour laquelle le chakra a disparu et que cette nuit noire est tombé d'un seul coup est, si mes hypothèses sont correctes, dû à deux énergies monstrueuse qui semble en conflit au niveau du pays de Kawa, dès que le chakra et cet incident seront terminés, je veut qu'une unité d'ANBU se rende sur place, si mes craintes sont confirmées alors les nations élémentaires sont en grand danger." Dit Tsunade visiblement inquiète

l'Hokage c'est retourner avant d'espérer s'être trompé.

 **Pays de Kawa, clairière ou a lieu le combat :**

Alors qu'Hinata essaye avec beaucoup de mal de garder conscience, elle est terrifiée de la puissance de ces deux hommes qui peuvent détruire des montagnes comme si elles n'était rien, alors qu'elle continuait du mieux qu'elle peut à regarder le combat, l'homme aux cheveux orange a disparu et la kunoichi a remarquer une attaque arrivant dans sa direction 'Je ne pourrait pas l'éviter, on dirait que c'est la fin.' pensa Hinata alors que l'attaque c'est approcher de plus en plus.

Mais juste avant d'arriver au contact, l'homme aux cheveux orange a apparu entre la kunoichi et l'attaque puis à dévier cette dernière qui est partie s'écraser dans une montagne un peu plus loin, Hinata à simplement regarder une énergie noir et bleu apparaître au niveau de l'épée de l'homme en face d'elle puis la kunoichi a entendu l'être dire « Getsuga Tensho ! » avant de voir une vague noir et bleus foncer sur l'autre homme qui la dévier avec beaucoup de mal, l'attaque est parti loin avant de créer une explosion plus massive que n'importe quelle montagne puis Hinata est tomber inconsciente, à bout de forces.

Ichigo quand à lui à regarder Ywach, tout aussi blesser que lui, cela fait une dizaine de minutes que les deux s'affrontent dans un duel au sommet mais les deux combattants arrivent à bout et ça Ichigo la bien compris, il c'est approcher du roi des Quincy avant de dire « Ywach, nous somme tous les deux à bout, épuiser de ce combat alors je suppose que tu sais ce que cela veut dire. » l'empereur à Ichigo donnant l'air d'avoir compris ces mots.

"La prochaine attaque..." Commença Ichigo

"...Sera la dernière et décidera du vainqueur." Termina Ywach

Les champions ce sont regarder avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre, au moment où leurs épées ce sont croiser, une onde de choc plus grande que toutes les autres à balayer les environs mais l'épée d'Ichigo à briser celle d'Ywach avant de le pourfendre, lui assénant une lourde blessure qui lui sera sans doute fatale.

Le shinigami à regarder le roi des Quincy tomber au sol avant de se tourner vers ses deux coéquipiers toujours inconscients, mais au moment où Ichigo à fait un pas en avant tout en regardant le ciel devenu sombre à cause de leur combat, une flèche de Reishi est venu transpercer le cœur du shinigami, Ichigo a senti son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant puis plus rien, comme si aucune flèche ne l'avait atteint, le shinigami c'est tourner vers Ywach qui a ri de la réaction de l'homme avant de dire « Le vainqueur prend au vaincu, voilà ton cadeau pour m'avoir battu, Ichigo Kurosaki, j'espère que tu en fera un meilleur usage que moi. » et de rendre son dernier souffle.

Ichigo a regardé le corps sans vie d'Ywach et à simplement utiliser un petit Getsuga pour détruire son corps, une fois cela fait le shinigami est retourné en Shikai avant de ressentir d'un coup toute ses blessures et de tomber à genoux mais étrangement les yeux d'Ichigo ce sont fermer, comme pour bloquer quelque chose de très puissant puis il s'est évanoui.

 **Monde intérieur d'Ichigo :**

Ichigo c'est réveiller dans son monde intérieur, la première chose qu'il a vue est l'avatar de ses pouvoirs de Quincy ou Ossan comme il l'a surnommé, l'homme s'est approché d'Ichigo avant de dire _« Ichigo, je dois t'informer de quelque chose, la flèche que Ywach à tirer dans ton cœur est particulière, elle contient un grand pouvoir. »_ le shinigami à regarder Ossan avant de dire « Tu veut dire que- » puis a été interrompu par l'avatar qui continua _« Oui Ichigo, Ywach ta transmit son Allmighty, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais en fessant cela il t'a également donné une partie de son pouvoir de dominance. »_ le shinigami a hoché la tête.

"Mais dis-moi, depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ?" Demanda Ichigo

 _« Tu es inconscient depuis deux heures et je pense qu'il est temps que tu te réveil, une force inconnue approche. »_ A répondu Ywach, le shinigami à hocher la tête avant de quitter son monde interne

Quand Ichigo a repris connaissance, il regarder autour de lui pour voir un paysage de chaos, son combat a vraiment été destructeur, le simple fait que la clairière soit encore la tien du miracle, il observe ses coéquipiers toujours inconscients puis c'est tourner dans une autre direction pour y voir une jeune femme inconsciente contre un arbre, elle porte un pantalon noir et une veste de couleur blanche et lavande, elle a également une sorte de foulard noir autour de son cou avec un symbole de feuille imprimée sur une plaque en métal, elle a des cheveux foncés puis l'attention d'Ichigo à été attiré par des grognements derrière lui.

En se retournant, le shinigami à vue Bazz-B et Grimmjow en train de se relever.

"Putain, que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Bazz-B en s'étirant

"Ywach est mort, le combat est fini." A répondu Ichigo en fessant connaître sa présence, cela à choquer Bazz-B et Grimmjow, les deux ont regardé autour d'eux

"Tu veut dire que j'ai raté tout le fun, merde Kurosaki tu aurais pu me réveiller pour que je puisse voir ça." Se plaint l'homme aux cheveux bleu

"C'EST DE TA FAUTE, C'EST TOI QUI A FONCER SUR YWACH COMME UN ABRUTI ET C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QUE L'ON A FINI COMME-CA E-" A dit Bazz-B avant de s'arrêter et de regarder ses mains

"Dis-moi Ichigo, si Ywach est mort, comment est-il possible que j'ai encore mon Schrift ?" Demanda le Quincy

Ichigo s'est gratté la tête avant d'expliquer son acquisition du Allmighty et du fragment du pouvoir de dominance, les mâchoires des deux autres ont frappé le sol en entendant cela, Bazz-B s'est remis le premier du choc à dit « Je vois, alors dans ce cas je vais te suivre Ichigo, j'espère juste que tu ne sera pas comme lui. » le shinigami à rit avant de rassurer le Quincy puis Grimmjow s'est remis à son tour et c'est plaint que si Ichigo à un tel pouvoir, il ne pourra pas le tuer, le shinigami a dit que quand ils auront trouvé un endroit ou se loger à cause du fait qu'il sont dans un autre monde, il lui offrira un combat.

"Pas besoin de cela, j'ai juste à ouvrir un Garganta et on va se battre aux Hueco Mundo." A dit l'homme en ouvrant une fissure dans le vide

Mais au moment où il est entré, Grimmjow a été repoussé, Bazz-B à rit avant de subir la même chose, Ichigo a dit « Bon, on est coincé ici, il vaut mieux que l'on parte rapidement car un groupe de personnes arrive. » les deux ont hoché la tête puis Ichigo c'est tourner vers la femme un peu plus loin et c'est diriger vers elle, la prise et la pauser sur son épaule, Grimmjow a regardé cela et a dit « Hé Kurosaki, pourquoi tu prends cette femme avec toi ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « Elle est de ce monde, je pense qu'elle pourrait nous renseigner sur cet endroit. » l'ex-Espada a haussé les épaules, juste avant que le groupe n'utilise Sonido/Shunpo/Hirenkyaku, Ichigo à pensé 'Et bien, dans quoi on c'est embarquer.' puis le groupe est parti vers un autre endroit pour pouvoir se remettre des émotions récentes et en attendant que la femme puisse leurs en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce prologue, le premier chapitre mettra en place les bases des relations entre les trois et Konoha.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arriver à Konoha

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec Konoha :**

 **Quelques heures après la défaite d'Ywach, au bord du pays du feu :**

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures qu'Ywach à trouver la mort et que le trio est coincé dans ce nouveau monde, actuellement, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Bazz-B se trouve dans une petite clairière avec la femme qui à observer une partie du combat, alors que le shinigami à rapidement fait le tour des alentours, l'Espada à commencer à se plaindre d'avoir faim et au moment où lui et le Quincy ont commencé à disputer, une pomme est venu se cogner avec le visage de Grimmjow.

"ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI TU A FAIT SA KUROSAKI !" C'est mis à hurler la panthère en voyant Ichigo faire son apparition avec des pommes dans les mains

"Et bien quoi, j'ai fait le tour des environs et j'ai trouvé des pommes, quand je suis revenu de t'est entendu te plaindre d'avoir faim alors je te donne une pomme." A simplement répondu le shinigami

Puis Ichigo à donner une pomme à Bazz-B qui lui a dit « Merci Ichigo » l'homme à simplement hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers l'arbre contre lequel est assis la jeune femme inconsciente, le shinigami cet appuyer contre le même arbre et à regarder le duo en face de lui se disputer à côté d'un feu de camp que Bazz-B à allumer un peu avant, cependant au bout de quelques minutes Ichigo a entendu la femme à côté de lui remuer, signalant sa reprise de conscience.

Pour Hinata, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, la kunoichi a été accueillie par une vue plutôt étrange, en face d'elle se trouve un feu de camps et derrière se feu ce trouve les deux hommes qui étaient inconscients pendant le combat qu'elle a observé, les deux semblent se disputer mais au bout de quelques secondes Hinata à remarquer que l'homme aux cheveux bleu est différent qu'au moment du combat, il porte une veste blanche et une chemise noir, il a également un pantalon et des chaussures noires mais le détail qui à surpris la kunoichi est la mâchoire en os présente au de la bouche et de la joue.

Cependant avant que Hinata ne puisse penser à quelque chose, son ventre s'est mis à grogner, montrant sa faim et une seconde plus tard, la kunoichi a vu une pomme tomber sur ses genoux et a entendu « Enfin réveiller, bon retour parmi nous. » la femme a regardé à sa gauche pour voir l'homme aux cheveux orange qui combattait l'autre homme et qui l'a sauvé pendant l'affrontement, bien que son apparence est également changée, Hinata a regardé de haut en bas l'homme à côté d'elle qui lui souriait, la kunoichi à ensuite rediriger son attention vers la pomme et à hésiter à la manger en pensant que cet un piège, l'homme à vue cela et lui a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, cette pomme n'est pas empoisonnée ou quoi que ce soit. » Hinata à encore hésiter puis à croquer la pomme pour se rendre compte qu'elle est parfaitement comestible puis la dévorer.

Ichigo a regardé avec amusement la femme engloutir sa pomme et à remarquer que Grimmjow et Bazz-B ont arrêté de se battre pour observer la femme puis le shinigami lui a tendu le bandeau qu'il a trouvé autour du cou de la personne avant de demander « Dis-moi, quel est ce bandeau, est ce que serait un signe pour une organisation ou autres. » la femme est devenu pale à la question d'Ichigo mais au bout de quelques secondes elle a demandé « Qui êtes... vous ? » le shinigami et ses deux partenaires ont rapidement compris que s'ils veulent des réponses ils devront répondre à sa question.

"Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, voici Bazz-B et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, peux-tu répondre à ma question maintenant." Répondit le shinigami en pointant successivement le Quincy et l'Espada puis le bandeau

La femme à murmurer quelque chose à propos de l'avoir sauvé et a répondu « Je suis Hinata Hyuga et ceci est le symbole de Konoha, le village Shinobi du pays du feu. » les trois hommes ce sont regarder puis Ichigo à demander « Pourrait tu nous y amener s'il te plaît, je sais que tu à beaucoup de questions mais avant d'y répondre il faut que l'on voit des personnes qui pourraient nous aider à trouver un lieux de vie. » la kunoichi à simplement hocher la tête en regardant les yeux d'Ichigo et en ne remarquant aucune hostilité dans son regard.

Le shinigami a souri avant de dire « Bien nous devrions tous nous reposer, nous partirons demain. » les trois autres ont hoché la tête avant d'aller dormir car tous savaient que les jours à venir aller être long.

 **Cinq jours plus tard, Konoha :**

Actuellement, Tsunade se trouve dans son bureau à lire les différents rapports de l'incident qui a eu lieu cinq jours auparavant, peu après l'incident une équipe de l'ANBU est parti sur les lieux ou se trouvait l'épicentre de ce pouvoir étrange et est revenu il y a deux jours, tous les rapports indiquent que presque les deux tiers du pays ont été détruit dans ce qui ressemble à une terrifiante bataille, heureusement les régions toucher ne sont pas ou très peu peuplé donc le bilan des victimes est relativement peu élevé mais la première fois qu'elle et les autres Jonins ont lu ses rapports, certains d'entre eux se sont évanouis et Tsunade à elle aussi faillie s'évanouir, en y repensant, il n'y a que le combat de deux grands ninjas qui est survenu il y a plusieurs décennies qui pourraient être aussi destructeur.

Cependant l'Hokage est également très inquiète car d'après certains rapports, Hinata Hyuga se trouvait non loin de ce combat quand il a éclaté, Tsunade à pris peur qu'elle est été tuer pendant le combat mais l'équipe na trouver aucun corps sur place, ce qui peut signifier que la kunoichi est en vie.

Mais alors que l'Hokage a continué de lire ces rapports pendant quelques minutes, la même énergie qu'elle a ressentie il y a cinq jours est de nouveaux apparus, en se concentrant, Tsunade a pu sentir deux présences et à également ressenti la présence d'Hinata à leur coter, un pressentiment a parcouru la femme qui a rapidement informé les Jonin de l'accompagner à l'entrée du village.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tsunade c'est retrouver avec ses meilleurs Jonin à l'entrée de Konoha, après quelques secondes un groupe est apparu de la forêt qui est composé d'Hinata et de trois hommes, la kunoichi semble discuter avec un homme aux cheveux orange, sur la gauche d'Hinata se trouve un homme avec des cheveux bleus et sur la droite de l'homme aux cheveux orange se trouve un autre homme avec des cheveux rouges.

Ce qui a cependant choqué tout le monde est que personne n'est parvenu à sentir le pouvoir de l'homme discutant avec Hinata, le groupe c'est soudain arrêter pour voir un groupe devant la porte d'entrée du village et qui est composés d'hommes et de femmes portant ce qui ressemble à une veste militaire verte et qui entoure une femme aux avec des cheveux blonds qui porte un grand manteau vert, par instinct le shinigami en à déduit qu'elle doit être la fameuse Tsunade dont Hinata lui a parler pendant le voyage.

Ichigo c'est donc avancer vers la femme mais après un pas, il c'est retrouver entourer par les personnes accompagnant cette dame, cependant les Jonin ont été choquer de voir celui qu'ils entouraient disparaître pour réapparaître devant l'Hokage, le shinigami a simplement dit « Bonjour, nous ne venons pas en ennemi et j'aimerai m'entretenir seul avec Tsunade, l'hokage de Konoha. » la femme à regarder l'homme en face d'elle et n'a vu aucune hostilité et de la sincérité puis elle a fait signe aux Jonin d'attendre avant de pointer une clairière juste à côté du village et de s'y diriger suivi par l'homme.

Une fois là-bas, Tsunade c'est retourner avant de dire « Bien, vous vouliez me parler mais avant j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, tout d'abord qui êtes-vous ? » l'homme a répondu « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et pour ce qui est de notre présence ici, nous souhaiterions devenir des membres de Konoha en tant que Shinobi. » l'Hokage à observer Ichigo et à dit « Pour vos deux amis cela serait peut-être possible mais pas pour vous, vous ne sembler avoir aucune énergie. » le shinigami à soupirer puis à rétorquer « C'est normal si l'on peut dire ainsi, d'après mes deux collègues mon pouvoir est si grand que personne ne peut le sentir. » Tsunade a été choquer de sa déclaration et à instinctivement poser une autre question « Comment avez-vous rencontrer Hinata ? » Ichigo a simplement dit « Et bien je l'ai rencontré il y a cinq jours, alors que je combattais un homme à l'Est d'ici, elle à regarder une partie de l'affrontement avant de s'évanouir, après le combat nous l'avons emmené avec nous et on c'est diriger par ici. »

Tsunade a élargi ses yeux aux paroles de l'homme, alors il est l'un des deux combattants qui ont presque détruit un pays pendant un combat, elle s'est rapidement assise sur une souche avant de dire « Alors c'est vous l'un des deux êtres responsables du Blackout du chakra, si c'est le cas vous devez être vraiment très puissant car le seul combat connu pour être aussi destructeur est celui qui mon grand-père, Hashirama Senju à mené contre Madara Uchiha. » l'Hokage a eu un frisson en mentionnant un tel combat et à l'idée que devant elle se trouve un combattant de leurs niveaux, le shinigami à soupirer avant de dire « Écouter, je ne sais pas qui sont ses deux êtres que vous avez mentionnés mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes pas allé à fond, nous aurions pu être encore plus fort pendant notre affrontement. » la mâchoire de Tsunade à frapper le sol en entendant ça, les deux combattants responsables du Blackout du chakra n'ont pas utilisé 100% de leur capacité pendant leurs combats, Ichigo a ignoré le choc de la femme et à continuer « Mais j'imagine que pour que vous compreniez notre situation je dois vous raconter ce qui c'est passé avant, on a été attaquer par un groupe appeler Vandenreich, après plusieurs combats moi et mes deux compagnons nous sommes retrouvé en face de leur chef et ce dernier à ouvert un portail vers ici et nous avons commencé à nous battre, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de combat leur chef est tombé et nous nous somme retrouvé piégé ici. » Tsunade a clairement vu qu'Ichigo lui cache des informations mais elle la comprit, elle aurait fait de même à sa place mais la curiosité de l'Hokage la pousser à poser une dernière question « jusqu'à quel point ce « chef » était fort ? » le shinigami à soupirer avant de répondre « Ywach, c'est son nom et pour répondre à votre question je vais simplement sire une phrase qui pour vous pourrait paraître irréel mais qui représente le mieux sa puissance. » puis Ichigo a pris une profonde inspiration et a dit « Si Ywach l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu détruire toute forme de vie en ce monde en un instant. »

Tsunade est devenu pâle à cette déclaration, est ce qu'un tel monstre peut réellement exister, pour Ichigo il a simplement pensé que si Ywach pouvait combiner ses pouvoirs de Soûl King et l'Auswählen, il pourrait absorber toutes les âmes de ce monde, finalement Tsunade a repris ses esprits et a sorti un rouleau avant de demander à Ichigo de le remplir et qu'il faudrait attendre un mois et que les trois devront passer un test pour devenir Shinobi de Konoha, le shinigami à rapidement rempli ce qui était demandé dans le rouleau et la remis à l'hokage, puis les deux sont retourné vers la porte du village.

Du côté de la porte, cela fait quelques minutes que l'homme aux cheveux orange est parti avec l'Hokage, les jonins observent actuellement les deux hommes présents aux coter d'Hinata puis Tsunade et l'homme font leurs apparition, l'Hokage s'avance vers ses hommes avant de dire « Bien, ces trois la sont désormais des résidents du village et dans un mois ils passeront un test pour devenir Shinobi. » mais avant que les jonins ne puissent dire un mot, l'homme aux cheveux bleu cet avancer et à demander « Dite-moi, vous avez une arène ou un terrain d'entraînement ? » Tsunade a donc pointé les terrains d'entraînement.

Grimmjow a souri avant de prendre les mains d'Ichigo et de Bazz-B puis d'utiliser le Sonido vers les lieux indiqués par l'Hokage, une fois là-bas, l'Espada les à lâcher avant de dire « Bien, maintenant Kurosaki tu me dois une revanche et une fois que je t'aurais écrasé ce sera à ton tour l'allumette. » puis il c'est diriger vers le centre de terrain, Ichigo a remarqué tous les ninjas présents à la porte ainsi que Tsunade et Hinata, le shinigami c'est donc diriger en face de Grimmjow.

"Très bien, puisque tu veut te battre on va se battre mais ce sera aux poings." Dit Ichigo en plaçant ses Zanpakuto derrière lui, Grimmjow quant à lui à planter son sabre dans un arbre

"OK Kurosaki, de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de mon Zanpakuto pour te battre." A répondu l'Espada avec un grand sourire

"Hokage, vous pensez réellement que nous devrions les laisser se battre comme ça ?" Demanda Kakashi

"Bien sur, comme ça nous aurons un aperçu de leurs niveaux." Répondit simplement Tsunade

Quant à Grimmjow et Ichigo, ils se sont regardé quelques secondes avant de ce jeté l'un sur l'autre, l'Espada a tenté un uppercut mais le shinigami la anticiper et la esquiver avant de frapper violemment Grimmjow au visage puis de l'envoyer voler à travers le terrain pour s'écraser dans un arbre, l'Espada c'est rapidement relever et c'est téléporter derrière Ichigo pour le frapper au flanc gauche, au même moment le shinigami c'est retourner et à assener un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Grimmjow tandis qu'il recevait un coup au flanc.

Tous les ninjas ont été impressionner par la force et la vitesse des deux hommes, Gaï s'est mis à hurler quelque chose à propos de la fougue de la jeunesse tandis que certains comme Tsunade ou Kakashi sont resté surpris mais ont rapidement compris que les deux sont loin d'y aller à fond, quand Grimmjow et Ichigo ce sont séparer, les deux ce sont regarder, l'Espada avec un grand sourire et le shinigami avec un léger sourire.

"Et bien Grimmjow, c'est moi ou tu est devenue plus mou." A provoquer Ichigo

"Et toi tu es devenu plus lent Kurosaki." A répliquer Grimmjow

"Alors comme ça tu me trouves lent, voyons comment tu peux faire face à ça." A dit le shinigami en commençant à utiliser son shunpo à très grande vitesse.

Les yeux de tous les Shinobi se sont élargis en voyant au moins trois autres versions d'Ichigo apparaître à ses coter, Gaï a dit avec surprise « Wow, il doit bien maîtriser le clonage. » mais Kakashi a aussitôt répondu « Non, ce n'est pas du clonage, c'est de la vitesse pure. » cette simple déclaration amène les mâchoires de tous les êtres présents à tomber au sol, même le quatrième Hokage n'était pas aussi rapide.

Du côté d'Ichigo, ce dernier a été satisfait en voyant Grimmjow perdre son sourire, puis il à déclaré « C'est partie, Grimmjow ! » et à foncer sur l'Espada, ce dernier a rapidement été surmener à cause de la vitesse du shinigami mais à rapidement décider d'employer la même technique, pour les shinobis, la batailles c'est dérouler entre trois clones de vitesse pure créer par les deux combattants, cependant au bout de quelques secondes les deux hommes ce sont éloigner l'un de l'autre et ce sont de nouveau observer.

"Et bien Grimmjow, déjà à bout, je pensais que tu ferais mieux que ça." C'est exclamer Ichigo

"Ne crois pas que j'en ai encore fini avec toi Kurosaki, maintenant je vais y aller sérieusement." À répondu Grimmjow

Puis les deux ce sont à nouveau engagé dans une mêlée destructrice, cependant Ichigo à remarquer Hinata l'observer du bord du terrain et lui a sourit avant mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre de Grimmjow.

Du côté d'Hinata, en voyant le shinigami lui sourire à un lourd rougissement sur son visage avant de commencer une sorte de monologue interne « Mais pourquoi je rougis comme ça moi, je le connais à peine. » puis la kunoichi regarde Ichigo et se remet à rougir « Mais ce sentiment, c'est comme si... non ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas... » Hinata décide alors de jeter un autre coup d'œil à Ichigo et se met de nouveau à rougir « Ce pourrait-il que je sois... non, mon cœur bat pour Naruto-kun et pour personne d'autre, à moins que... pourquoi cela doit-il être si complique et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le connaître mieux que personne, que ma tu fais Ichigo... » et Hinata à regarder le ciel en espérant cacher son rougissement.

Pour Ichigo, il a bien remarqué Hinata rougir en le regardant et étrangement il a trouvé cela plutôt mignon de sa part mais ses pensés ont été interrompu par Grimmjow qui à tenté de le frapper au visage, en s'éloignant légèrement il a remarqué le sourire de Grimmjow grandir alors qu'il a recommencé à prendre d'assaut le shinigami, les deux guerriers ce sont échanger coups de poing, coup de pied et autres attaques au corps-à-corps.

Cependant au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échange de coups, Grimmjow c'est à son tour éloigner d'Ichigo avant de dire « Bien, c'est comme ça que doit se passer un vrai combat, maintenant passons à un autre niveau kurosaki. », les shinobis ont été surpris de voir une sphère rouge apparaître dans la main de l'Espada mais Kakashi et Tsunade ont eu un très mauvais pressentiment à cause de cette petite sphère et leurs soupçons se sont aggravé en voyant les visages d'Ichigo et de Bazz-B devenir sérieux et inquiet.

"Tu as perdu l'esprit Grimmjow, tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ça." A dit le shinigami d'un air sérieux

"Et bien Kurosaki, on a peur ? Je te l'ai dit non, c'est un vrai combat et je suis prêt à tout pour te vaincre ALORS MAINTENANT VIENT TE BATTRE KUROSAKI !" À déclarer Grimmjow en riant

Ichigo à comprit que la situation actuelle est extrêmement dangereuse car autant lui et Bazz-B pourrait survivre mais les autres habitants de Konoha et les Shinobis eux ne pourraient pas survivre à une telle attaque, 'pourquoi est-ce que cela finit toujours ainsi avec lui.' pensa simplement Ichigo puis le shinigami à fait un pas en avant et à hurler « GRIMMJOW, ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE ATTAQUE, TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUI SE PASSERA SI TU UTILISE QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI PUISSANT ICI, TE REND TU COMPTE DES DÉGATS QUE TU RISQUE DE CAUSER ! » puis Grimmjow a simplement dit « Et bien, si tu veut que j'arrête cette attaque tu n'as qu'à venir m'arrêter et m'assommer, ICHIGO KUROSAKI ! »

Alors que Kakashi et Tsunade ont commencé à paniquer, les deux ont trouvé très étrange le fait que Bazz-B ce soit d'un seul coup calmé, ils ont également remarqué Ichigo fermer les yeux, au moment où il les a rouvert, tous les Shinobis ont vue son œil droit changer, le blanc devenant noir et le marron doré, puis le shinigami à fait à nouveau un pas en avant et a dit d'une voie terrifiante pour les shinobis **« Grimmjow, ceci est mon dernière avertissement, si tu n'arrêtes pas ton attaque maintenant, tu en payeras le prix. »** l'Espada à juste rit avant de sortir la même phrase qu'il a sortie quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ichigo a simplement dit « Très bien... » et en une seconde c'est retrouver derrière Grimmjow, cela à choquer tous ceux qui regardaient le combat mais surtout Kakashi, qui grâce à son Sharingan arrivait à distinguer la vitesse d'Ichigo n'a pas réussi à le voir se déplacer et Grimmjow qui n'a même pas senti Ichigo passer sa Pesquisa, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, Ichigo venait d'utiliser le Sonido.

Et avant que l'Espada ne puisse réagir, Ichigo lui a assené un violent coup dans la nuque, le mettant KOsur le coup puis Ichigo est aller ramasser l'épée de Grimmjow et la attaché à sa ceinture avant de le prendre sur son épaule, Bazz-B a rejoint Ichigo et lui a remis ses Zanpakuto avant de dire « Bon travaille Ichigo, qui sait quels dégâts il aurait causé avec ce cero. » le shinigami à hocher la tête et les deux ce sont diriger vers le groupe.

Les shinobis quant à eux ont tous été choqué de l'action, le combat semblait équilibrer et en l'espace d'une seule seconde, Ichigo c'est trouver derrière Grimmjow et la assommer, pour Tsunade, il n'a fait aucun doute que son test devra être bien plus dur que les autres.

Puis Ichigo est arriver au niveau de Tsunade avant de demander « Excuser-moi, vous nous avez indiqué des appartements mis à notre disposition, vous pourriez demander à quelqu'un de nous y conduire ? » l'Hokage à hocher la tête avant de demander à Kakashi de les accompagner jusqu'à leurs appartements.

"Eh bien, vivement le test pour que l'on puisse découvrir la vie de Shinobi." A simplement dit Ichigo, Bazz-B a hoché la tête en accord

Mais Ichigo ne c'est pas rendu compte qu'il était observé par une femme qui s'est dit que ce mois allait être vraiment compliqué pour elle et ces sentiments.

 **Salut à tous, voici le premier chapitre de la nouvel fic écrite en collaboration avec Silverfenics, on espère que cette fic vous plaira.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le test

**Chapitre 2 : Le test :**

 **1 mois après l'arrivé d'Ichigo et son groupe à Konoha :**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que le combat contre Ywach est enfin fini, cela fait également un mois qu'ils sont arrivé au village de la feuille, même s'ils ont eu du mal à s'intégrer aux habitants le trio a rapidement réussi à se faire plus ou moins accepter dans le village bien que certains incidents notamment avec Grimmjow n'est pas vraiment aidés à leurs réputations, Bazz-B quant à lui est resté tranquille et c'est souvent trouver avec Ichigo à explorer et à en apprendre plus sur le village, le shinigami a également commencé à porter une haori identique à celle des capitaines, sans manches et avec le kanji « Moon » inscrit au dos.

La relation entre Hinata et Ichigo à également changer, après une longue réflexion, la kunoichi c'est retrouver perdu avec ses sentiments avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'Ichigo, le shinigami quant à lui voit Hinata comme une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui, cela à créer à de nombreuses reprises des réactions et des scènes comiques entre les deux.

Ichigo a également accepté d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur les événements qui les ont amenés aux nations élémentaires à Tsunade, elle a développé un grand respect pour le shinigami, notamment avec le sacrifice qu'il a accepté de faire pour protéger les autres.

Actuellement, à l'entrée de Konoha, deux personnes s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le village , la première personne est un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds en pique, il a également un bandeau frontal noir avec une plaque en métal avec le symbole de Konoha gravé dessus, il porte une veste orange et noir avec un petit tourbillon blanc cousu sur son épaule gauche, il porte un pantalon de couleur orange et a des sandales noires.

Le second à de longs cheveux blancs et porte un bandeau frontal avec le kanji « Abura », il a également de trait rouge qui décent de ses yeux comme des larmes, il porte un manteau rouge et porte une tenue verte en dessous de la veste et à un pantalon vert, il a des getas et à un rouleau dans le dos.

Alors que le duo rentre tout juste dans le village, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se retourne et dit « Hé Naruto, je vais voir Tsunade, apparemment elle aurait quelques choses à me dire. » puis a disparu, cependant au bout de quelques secondes, une nouvelle voix fait son apparition.

"Salut Naruto, cela fessait longtemps." A dit la voix

"KAKASHI-SENSEI !" c'est écrier Naruto en voyant le chef de son équipe arriver

"Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?" À demander le ninja blond

"Je vais bien et à part l'arrivé de trois combattants il y a un mois il n'y a rien d'autre." À déclarer Kakashi

"Des nouveaux combattants ? Ils sont fort ? Ho et tans que j'y pense voilà le dernier livre qu'a écrit Jiraya-sensei." A dit Naruto en donnant le livre à son professeur

"Et bien merci et pour répondre à ta question oui ils sont fort mais je pense que tu pourras le voir par toi-même vu que dans quelques heures le dernier membre du trio sera testé dans l'arène." A répondu le sensei

Le ninja blond c'est d'un coup retrouver très impatient de voir sa mais à d'abord décider d'explorer le village, au bout d'une heure d'exploration, Naruto c'est heurter à une femme, en regardant la personne au sol, il s'est rapidement aperçu qu'il sagit d'Hinata, le ninja lui tend la main en disant « Ho, bonjour Hinata, cela fessait longtemps. » la kunoichi a saisi la main de l'homme et c'est levé, en le regardant, la femme s'est rendu compte que ses sentiments ne sont plus aussi fort qu'avant, mais alors que Naruto c'est apprêter à parler, une nouvelle présence est arrivé.

"Tiens, salut Hinata." À déclarer une nouvelle voix

La kunoichi a sursauté à l'arrivé d'un homme qui à attirer l'attention de Naruto, l'homme à des cheveux orange et porte ce qui ressemble à un kimono noir avec des épaulières se rejoignant en X, il porte également un grand manteau blanc et à deux épées, l'une dans son dos et l'autre au niveau de sa taille mais avant qu'ils ne puissent parler, le visage d'Hinata à tourner au rouge vif avant de s'évanouir et de commencer à tomber seulement pour être rattrapé par l'homme devant le ninja blond.

"Désoler pour cela, ça lui arrive à chaque fois que je la salue par surprise et je suis Ichigo Kurosaki." À déclarer le shinigami

"Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et vous êtes l'un de ces nouveaux combattants qui est arrivé il y a un mois ?" À demander le ninja

Ichigo a hoché la tête et avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse parler, deux voies criant « NARUTO ! » puis deux personnes font leurs apparitions, la première est une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et l'autre est un homme qui est avec un grand chien blanc, alors que les deux ont rejoint le trio, un sourire diabolique se dessine sur le visage d'Ichigo qui se met à dire « Tiens, si ce n'est pas Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi qui prêtant être amoureuse d'un certain Sasuke mais qui murmurent très souvent le nom de Naruto dans son sommeil. » à ce moment précis, les visages des deux sont devenu rouge et ont commencé tous les deux à balbutier, l'autre homme à commencer à faire une réflexion propos de ses sentiments qu'il devrait connaître seulement pour se rendre compte qu'Ichigo a déjà disparu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto a demandé comment se fait-il que cet homme connaisse aussi bien Hinata ? » Sakura a répondu « Hé bien, il y a un mois, lui et ses alliés ont sauvé Hinata pendant un combat qui à opposer deux forces inconnues. » le ninja blond à hocher la tête avant de dire « Je vois... » puis a suivi Sakura et Kiba vers le bureau du Hokage.

 **Au même moment, rêve d'Hinata :**

Quand Hinata a ouvert les yeux, la kunoichi à remarquer qu'elle se trouve sur une cote et qu'elle est en face de la mer, alors qu'Hinata observe cette vue magnifique une voix apparaît et dit « Te voilà Hinata, tu trouves la vue magnifique ? » la kunoichi c'est retourner pour voir Ichigo, habiller avec un smoking noir, alors que le shinigami se rend à côté de la femme, il prend sa main avant de dire « Tu est magnifique Hinata. » la kunoichi a rougit et à dit « Merci Ichigo-kun, toi aussi tu es très beau. » l'homme sourit puis dit simplement « Je t'aime Hinata. » et approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse, Hinata a fermé les yeux pour profiter du moment mais au moment où elle ouvre à nouveaux les yeux, une tout autre vue l'attend, la kunoichi voit Ichigo avec une tenue similaire à celle qu'il a utilisé contre l'homme qu'il à combattu il y a un mois.

En face de lui se trouve un homme habiller en blanc de grande taille avec des ailes de papillon et des cheveux marron, l'être a commencé à dire « Prépare-toi à désespéré, je vais t'apprendre que la force physique sur laquelle tu comptes ne peut pas être comparée à ma propre puissance. » puis ses ailes ce sont écarter puis l'homme c'est téléporter dans le dos d'Ichigo et a tenté de frapper le shinigami avec un coup d'épée, Ichigo a contré le coup et alors que les deux lames ce sont séparer, la montagne derrière eux c'est vaporiser à cause de leurs puissances, Hinata a été choquer de voir ça même si elle à déjà vu une chose similaire en voyant le combat avec Ywach, une telle puissance la choquera toujours, puis l'homme à continuer « Bon blocage mais tu dois être surpris, le paysage se modifie avec le moindre mouvement de mon épée, voici l'étendue de mon pouvoir, pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas être devenu aussi fort. » puis il a sourit et a dit « Je suis content, Kurosaki Ichigo, grâce à toi, je peux tester ce pouvoir qui dépasse celui des Shinigamis et des Hollows à ma guise. » et c'est précipiter vers Ichigo.

Les deux ce sont affronter dans une valse destructrice de coup d'épée puis l'homme à parler d'évolution avant de tenter une attaque qu'Ichigo à arrêter avec une main en attrapant l'épée, cela à choquer Hinata et l'homme avant que le shinigami ne dise « Pourquoi es-tu si surpris, est-ce si incroyable que j'ai réussi à arrêter ton épée, ça t'effraie que quelqe chose que tu ne peut pas comprendre se produise juste sous tes yeux ? » l'homme à rit puis à reculer avant de dire quelque chose à propos de miracle et à lever son doigt vers le ciel, à ce moment-là l'environnement autour d'Hinata est devenu sombre et la kunoichi a entendu l'être dire « La crête de la corruption ! L'arrogant navire de la folie ! Niez le besoin oppressant, assommez et vacillez ! Dérangez le sommeil ! La Reine de fer rampante ! La poupée de boue auto-destructrice ! Unissez-vous ! Repoussez-vous ! Remplissez la terre et connaissez votre manque de pouvoir ! Hadô n°90 : Kurohitsugi ! » juste après cette incantation un grand cube noir à commencer à se former tandis que l'homme parlait d'un pouvoir qu'Ichigo ne pourrait pas comprendre, juste après que la boîte ce soit former, Ichigo la brisée avec une main avant de parler de puissance et d'attaquer et de blesser l'être, ce dernier a reculé un peu plus et à commencer à s'énerver puis c'est métamorphoser dans un grand pilonne d'énergie mauve avant de ressortir avec une apparence démoniaque puis de dire que la volonté du Hogyoku ne peut être défaite par un humain et de lancer une petite boule violette à Ichigo, une fois au contact, la sphère a explosé pour créer une explosion gigantesque qui a pris la forme d'un champignon puis la forme d'un pilier de flammes, le démon c'est téléporter au pied du pilier avant de dire que le bras gauche d'Ichigo est inutilisable puis de se diriger vers le shinigami pour l'attraper par le coup et faire un speech sur quelque chose appeler la transcendance.

Ichigo a simplement dit « Terminé, tu dis ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? » puis à repousser l'être avant de continuer « Finissons-en au plus vite, Aizen. J'en ai marre de tes bavardages., je vais te montrer. » Ichigo a placé sa lame devant le démon avant de dire « Voici le final Getsuga Tensho. » puis un immense pilier d'énergie bleus et noir à entourer Ichigo, quand ce dernier c'est dissiper, Hinata comme l'être ont été choquer de la nouvelle apparence d'Ichigo, il est maintenant un homme assez grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs descendant à ses chevilles, il est habillé d'un bas de kimono noir duquel se dégage une énergie noire, le reste de son corps est recouvert d'un bandage ne laissant que la moitié supérieure de son visage visible, son bras droit est recouvert également d'énergies noires. Puis Ichigo à commencer à dire « Le final Getsuga Tensho, c'est moi devenant Getsuga lui-même, le final Getsuga Tensho... si j'utilise cette technique, je perdrais tous mes pouvoirs de Shinigami, c'est ce que veut dire final. » le démon a grincé des dents avant de hurler « IMPOSSIBLE ! ÇA NE SE PEUT PAS ! UN SIMPLE HUMAIN NE PEUT PAS ME SURPASSER ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! » mais l'être c'est arrêter en voyant une barre d'énergie noir dans la main d'Ichigo qui a simplement dit « Mugetsu. » puis de créer une grande ligne de flammes noires, à ce moment-là, Hinata a perdu conscience.

Quand la kunoichi a rouvert les yeux, elle c'est trouver dans son futon et à vue Hanabi, sa sœur jumelle qui lui a simplement dit « Bon retour parmi nous Hinata, Ichigo ta déposer tout à l'heure à la maison il y a peu. » la femme à hocher la tête avant de sortir de son lit et de dire « Bien, dans ce cas je partir vers l'arène. » puis Hinata à quitter sa maison pour se rendre vers l'arène.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, arène de Konoha :**

Après quelques heures d'attente, tous les genins ont été inviter à se rendre à l'arène dû village, Naruto et ses amis se sont placé dans les gradins, le ninja blond à remarquer Hinata se trouvant avec deux hommes qu'il a jugés comme étant les autres combattants puis le groupe à été rejoint par Tsunade et Jiraya.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'annonciateur a commencé à parler « Bienvenu à l'arène de Konoha pour le test du dernier des trois nouveaux combattant, je vous prie d'accueillir Ichigo Kurosaki, le « chef » du trio de combattant arriver aux villages il y a un mois. » c'est alors que le shinigami a fait son apparition au milieu de l'arène, puis le présentateur à continuer « Le test d'aujourd'hui sera un combat qui opposera Ichigo à Kakashi Hatake... » Naruto a sourit car il pensait bien que cet homme serait opposer à son sensei mais lui et tous les autres génins ont été choquer de la suite « … Asuma Sarutobi, Gaï Maito, Anko Mitarashi et Neko de L'ANBU. » après ces mots, les ninjas mentionnés sont apparus au coter de Kakashi.

Du côté des tribunes, Naruto et les autres genins ont paniqué à l'idée que cet homme puisse affronter ses ninjas, Sakura c'est tourner vers l'hokage avant de dire « Tsunade-sama, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée que cet homme affronte autant de ninja puissant ? » la femme c'est tourner vers la kunoichi puis à dit « J'en suis sur, je diraient même que j'ai des doutes à propos du fait que je n'ai pas mis assez d'adversaires. » les genins ont tous palis à cette déclaration.

De retour au contre de l'arène, l'annonciateur à dit « L'épreuve prendra fin si le challenger ou les shinobis qui le test tombe à terre, sur ce COMMENCER. » les ninjas ce sont regarder avant de dire qu'il devrait y aller lentement avec Ichigo, Gaï c'est donc jeté sur le shinigami pour tenter un coup de pied tandis qu'Asuma c'est diriger vers l'homme pour lui asséner un coup de poing mais les yeux des autres combattants se sont élargis en voyant Ichigo arrêter le coup de pied de Gaï avec une main, quand Asuma est arriver au contact avec le shinigami, ce dernier à bouger sa main qui tient encore le pied du ninja pour le faire s'entrechoquer avec Asuma, en voyant les deux volés un peu plus loin.

Kakashi a essayé de piéger Ichigo avec un Doton mais ce dernier la simplement esquiver puis il c'est diriger vers Anko pour la frapper au ventre avec une vitesse impressionnante, Neko a essayé de frapper le shinigami mais Ichigo à réussi à anticiper le coup et à parer le coup puis Gaï, qui a rapidement récupéré, c'est à nouveau précipiter sur le shinigami pour le frapper cependant Ichigo à vu le coup arriver et la parer avec ses bras et Ichigo à comprit qu'il sagit d'une distraction en voyant Asuma et Kakashi derrière lui en essayant de le frapper.

Cependant les yeux des ninjas se sont élargis en voyant Ichigo disparaître pour réapparaître un peu plus loin et légèrement essouffler, cela à choquer ses adversaires qui eux ce sont retrouver presque à bout d'endurance alors que le combat à durer seulement quelques secondes, ils ont compris qu'ils devront aller sérieusement contre lui.

Et après quelques minutes de combat, les ninjas ont su qu'ils vont devoir utiliser leurs atouts s'ils veulent vaincre Ichigo, Neko a dégainé son sabre, des serpents sont sortis des manches d'Anko, Asuma a sorti ce qui ressemble à de petites lames, Gaï a dit une chose à propos d'une porte et c'est retrouver entourer d'une aura verte et sa peau à changer pour tourner vers une couleur proche du rouge et Kakashi à attraper une parti de son masque mais avant qu'il ne puisse le retirer, Tsunade et Kiraya ont fait leurs apparitions dans l'arène puis l'Hokage à dit « Bien Ichigo, tu ma montrer ton niveaux, donc nous allons rejoindre tes adversaires, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? » le shinigami a réfléchi et c'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée car comme cela il pourrait enfin le tester, il à répondu « Cela ne me dérange pas mais j'aimerais vous dire une chose, je ne suis pas vraiment prétentieux mais je peux vous dire qu'au moment où le combat reprendra, vous aurez dix minutes pour me vaincre, après cela ce sera presque impossible de définir le vainqueur. » et après cela Ichigo à fermer les yeux avant d'expirer lentement, les ninjas ont remarqué au moment où le shinigami à ouvert les yeux, ces derniers ont semblé éteints, comme si Ichigo venait de perdre la vue.

Après une seconde, Kakashi à simplement baisser son masque pour révéler un œil rouge avec des motifs noirs dans les pupilles et les sept ninjas ont foncé vers le shinigami, c'est alors qu'ils ont remarqué que la défense d'Ichigo à grandement baisser, le shinigami a eu énormément de mal à parer les attaques des ninjas et a eu de grandes difficultés à répliquer mais à ce moment-là, Tsunade et Jiraya ont eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe est toujours en forme tandis qu'Ichigo es couvert d'égratignure et est essoufflé, mais étrangement le shinigami c'est relever puis à repris son souffle, une fois ceci fait il a dirigé son regard vers Kakashi qui comme les deux sanin présents à eut un très mauvais pressentiment, Ichigo a simplement dit « Bon, les dix minutes sont écoulées, je tiens au moins à vous remercier pour ce combat intéressant pour me permettre de tester cette technique. »

"HÉ KUROSAKI, TU NE COMPTE QUAND MÊME PAS UTILISER CETTE TÉCHNIQUE !" À hurler Grimmjow depuis les tribunes

les autres personnes dans les gradins ont été apeurer de voir celui qui a vaincu assez facilement Gaï avoir un visage aussi inquiet, du côté d'Ichigo, ce dernier à fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir, les ninjas ont été choquer de voir les yeux d'Ichigo totalement changer, à la place d'yeux normaux, ceux d'Ichigo étaient maintenant composés de trois pupilles qui semblent regarder dans toutes les directions.

Pour le shinigami, cela a été une expérience nouvelle, en effet l'homme à maintenant une vision à 360° et pouvait voir leurs futurs, pour les ninjas l'inquiétude à grandi puis Kakashi à commencer à sortir un kunaï de sa poche mais en une seconde le ninja à senti l'objet disparaître dans sa main, en regardant Ichigo, les yeux de Kakashi se sont élargi en voyant le kunaï dans la main du shinigami, ce dernier à lancer l'arme vers les ninjas mais ils ont tous été choquer en voyant le kunaï disparaître de sa main et en voyant une coupure apparaître sur le visage de Kakashi, en se retournant, les sept ont vu l'arme planter dans le mur de l'arène.

Gaï et Asuma ce sont regarder et ont hoché la tête avant de foncer vers Ichigo, à quelques mètres du shinigami, Asuma à fait des signes de main et à cracher un grand nuage de fumer pour aveugler l'homme, en même temps, Gaï est arrivé dans le dos du shinigami et c'est préparer à lui mettre un coup de pied, les autres ont observé la scène et ont pu voir l'attaque de l'expert en taïjutsu mais ils ont été choquer de voir Ichigo attraper la jambe de Gaï alors que ce dernier est dans son dos et est couvert par la fumé du point de vue d'Ichigo et la seconde d'après un impact est apparu au niveau du ventre du ninja et le shinigami la laisser tomber par terre, inconscient.

Asuma et les autres on vu la scène avec un grand choc et ont également remarqué des linges rouges sur les bras de l'homme, puis le ninja à charger ses petites lames avec du chakra et à commencer à charger vers le shinigami mais la seconde d'après, Tsunade et les autres ont été choquer de voir Ichigo apparaître derrière le shinobi qui à commencé à tomber également inconscient, du côté des gradins, les genins ont été choquer de la scène, et six d'entre eux ont crié « GAÏ-SENSEI, ASUMA-SENSEI ! » les autres sont resté sans voix devant ça.

De retour à l'arène, Neko a créé quatre clones et a pris d'assaut le shinigami mais juste avant que les clones ne puissent frapper, ils ont tous disparu, ce qui à choquer la femme et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'Ichigo est devant elle puis la frapper suffisamment fort pour briser son armure et l'assommer sur le coup puis le shinigami c'est retrouver entourer de serpents blancs, il a regardé les bêtes pour voir qu'elles viennent de la manche d'Anko qui a dit « A, maintenant tu ne peux plus bouger. » mais étrangement pour la femme, Ichigo à eux un sourire mauvais et la seconde suivante une grande douleur a parcouru le corps de la kunoichi qui s'est effondré instantanément, le shinigami à regarder les trois autres ninjas qui sont resté immobiles pendant ce laps de temps.

Ichigo a remarqué des marques noires sur le visage de Tsunade et au bout de quelques secondes, Kakashi a foncé sur le shinigami, arriver juste devant Ichigo, l'homme à éclater dans un nuage de fumer révélant qu'il sagit d'un clone et la seconde d'après Kakashi et Kiraya sont arriver des deux côté d'Ichigo, le sanin ayant une orbe bleus dans la main et le ninja maqué ayant la main droite recouverte d'éclaires.

En un instant, Ichigo a attrapé le poignet du ninja masqué et a stoppé l'orbe bleu que tiens Jiraya, cela à choquer les deux mais le choc a été amoindri par l'ouverture qu'il ont créé une ouverture pour Tsunade qui est apparu derrière le shinigami pour lui assener un violent coup de pied mais Ichigo à sourit avant de projeter Kakashi sur Tsunade, envoyant les deux au sol puis à frapper Jiraya dans le ventre pour l'éloigner, cela à choquer tout le monde mais les trois se sont rapidement remis du choc avant de tenter une nouvelle attaque.

L'Hokage a tenté de frapper le flanc gauche du shinigami avec un coup de pied mais ce dernier la attraper, cependant Tsunade à rapidement attraper le bras gauche de l'homme tandis que Kakashi à attraper le bras droit puis Jiraya est arrivé avec la même attaque qu'il a utilisé précédemment et cette fois le sanin à réussi à toucher Ichigo en créant un nuage de poussière.

"Cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'en sorte indemne d'un rasengan à bout portant." A simplement dit Jiraya

"Rasengan, voilà une technique intéressante mais elle ne marchera pas contre moi." A dit une voix que les trois ont vite reconnue

Le trio a pâli en voyant Ichigo totalement indemne et avec d'étranges lignes bleus sur ses vêtements et avec un certain sourire, Tsunade c'est rapidement remis de ce choc et a saisi l'opportunité pour sauté et frapper le shinigami au visage, mais alors qu'elle s'est trouvé en l'air, l'hokage a vu la main d'Ichigo au niveau de son ventre et c'est apprêter à lui assener une pichenette, au début elle ne c'est pas inquiété mais elle a rapidement senti une énergie sur le bout du doigt, lorsque le majeur du shinigami à toucher le ventre de Tsunade, une grande onde de choc à envoyer voler l'hokage contre un des murs de l'arène, l'onde a été suffisamment puissante pour mettre KO temporairement la femme, cela à grandement choquer Kakashi et Jiraya qui ont vu Ichigo frapper Tsunade avec sa propre technique.

Le shinigami à profiter de l'occasion pour frapper le ninja masqué au ventre, l'assommant pratiquement sur le coup, le sanin a rapidement reculé mais en atterrissant au sol à quelques mètres d'Ichigo, il a senti trois grande douleur, l'une au ventre, l'autre à la poitrine et la troisième à la nuque, cela a pour effet d'immobiliser le ninja.

Dans les gradins, Naruto a regardé la scène avec horreur, trois des ninjas les plus forts qu'il connaisse se sont fait écraser par un homme et instinctivement le ninja blond à compris que cela à un rapport avec ses yeux mais inconnu de Naruto, dans son for intérieur, un démon renard à neuf queux à regarder le combat à travers les yeux de son hôte, en voyant se pouvoir terrifiant la bête s'est mise à trembler et c'est demander depuis combien de décennies il n'avait pas tremblé comme ça puis le renard à fait une remarque à propos de cette puissance et c'est rendormi.

Dans l'arène de Konoha, quelque chose d'impensable c'est produit, sept des ninjas les plus forts du village ont été vaincu par Ichigo Kurosaki, un grand silence c'est installer pendant quelques minutes avant que le présentateur ne dise « Le vainqueur du combat entre les sept ninjas et Ichigo Kurosaki est Ichigo, le challenger. », alors que des infirmiers sont arrivé pour transporter une partie du groupe, le shinigami à regarder vers les gradins pour voir Hinata, Grimmjow et Bazz-B sourire mais il a également regardé Naruto, en voyant le ninja, Ichigo à senti un grand chakra dans l'homme, il a donc pensé 'Voila un chakra très étrange.' Ossan a fait connaître sa présence et a dit _« Ichigo, il semble que ce chakra est relié à neuf autres créatures et semble également relié à un chakra qui est aussi lié à la lune, il va falloir que l'on enquête dessus. »_ le shinigami a intérieurement hoché la tête puis il remarque Kakashi, Jiraya et Tsunade.

Les trois sont blessés mais peuvent encore tenir debout, l'hokage c'est diriger au côté de l'annonciateur avant de dire « Shinobi de Konoha, suite au test de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Bazz-B, j'ai le grand honneur de les promouvoir aux rangs de Jonin. » cela n'a pas surpris ceux qui ont assisté au test des trois après cela Kakashi c'est approcher d'Ichigo avec les deux sanins et à demander « Hé bien Ichigo, c'était un sacré combat mais quel est ce pouvoir que tu à utiliser contre nous ? » le shinigami à ri avant de dire « Je vous le dirais bien mais je doute que vous puissiez croire ce que je dirait. » l'hokage c'est senti vexée et a dit « Ichigo, voyons tu as bien vu nos capacités alors pourquoi on ne te croirait pas. » l'homme à soupirer puis c'est diriger vers la femme et lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille, les yeux de la femme se sont élargie et elle est devenu pale avant de dire que c'est impossible et qu'un tel pouvoir ne peut pas exister, après quelques secondes elle c'est diriger vers la sortie avec les deux autres ninjas puis Ichigo c'est également diriger vers la sortie de l'arène, en chemin le shinigami à vue Tsunade discuter avec Jiraya et Kakashi, en le voyant arriver Jiraya c'est exclamer « Tiens Ichigo, nous discutions justement de ce que tu as dit à Tsunade mais elle refuse de nous le dire, tu pourrais nous dire quel est ton pouvoir ? »

Le shinigami a regardé Tsunuade qui à soupirer et a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, ils sont des personnes de confiance, tu peux leurs dires. » Ichigo a hoché la tête avant de dire « le pouvoir que j'ai utilisé contre vous s'appelle Almighty et est un pouvoir vraiment monstrueux qui offre une attaque et une défense absolue. » Kakashi a regardé le shinigami avec curiosité avant de dire « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Ichigo a dit « Almighty m'offre deux choses, une vision à 360° et me permet de voir le futur sous tous ces angles et me permet de faire des « bond » dans le futur pour être capable de tout esquiver et de faire des attaques imparables. » les yeux des deux ninjas se sont élargis et les deux sont devenu pale à cette déclaration mais Ichigo à demander « Dite moi, quel est ce chakra étrange dans le ninja blond avec la bande noire ? » Tsunade a hésité puis à dit « Il sagit de Naruto Uzumaki et il est l'hôte de Kyubi, un démon qui a ravagé le village il y a quelques années. » le shinigami a dit « Je vois, il doit donc y avoir au moins huit autres créatures et elle semble liée à un autre chakra qui lui est lié à la lune. » cela a surpris l'hokage mais elle ne fait pas attention a cela et à dit « Oui, il y a huit autre « créature » comme Kyubi mais elles sont traqués par une organisation criminelle appeler Akatsuki, il cherche les hôtes des Bijuu, les captures et extrait leurs démons, la procédure est souvent fatale en fait seul Kushina Uzumaki à survécu à l'extraction. »

Ichigo a hoché la tête puis c'est diriger vers la sortie avec les trois autres, une fois à l'extérieur cependant, l'hokage alerte le nouveau jonin.

"Ichigo, comme j'imagine tu voudrais faire une grande mission en tans que nouveau jonin et j'en ai une pour toi, c'est la mission la plus dure que j'ai." À déclarer Tsunade

"Quelle est la mission ?" À demander Ichigo perplexe

"Il sagit d'une mission d'escorte du daimyo." A répondu l'hokage

"Je vois, peut-être que vous voudriez venir avec nous Kakashi ?" A dit le shinigami

"Pourquoi pas, je prendrais l'équipe 7 avec moi." A dit le ninja avant de partir

Puis les deux sanins parte vers le bureau de l'hokage, alors qu'Ichigo se retrouve seul, il est rapidement rejoint par ses deux partenaires, Hinata et les autres genins, Grimmjow s'approchent et dit « Hé bien Kurosaki, qui aurait pensé que tu étais prêt à jouer avec eux comme ça. » le shinigami c'est gratter la tête avant de dire « Je ne jouais pas avec eux mais je voulais tester ce qu'est le pouvoir de l'Almighty. » Bazz-B à hocher la tête en compréhension tandis que les autres ninjas ont regardé Ichigo avec surprise et respect pour ce qu'il a fait pendant leur combat, Ichigo a simplement dit « Tans que j'y pense, j'ai trouvé une mission pour nous trois, une mission d'escorte qui serait dure d'après l'hokage. » les deux ce sont regarder avant de dire « On commence quand ? » le shinigami à souri avant de dire qu'il parte après-demain car ce sera une mission un peu longue mais ce sera leur première mission en tant que shinobi de Konoha.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre.**

 **NDA : le combat entre Ichigo et Kakashi, Asuma, Gaï, Neko, Anko, Tsunade et Jiraya est inspiré de deux combat, le combat entre les capitaines et les vizards contre Aizen et le combat entre Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishinn et Aizen.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'élémentaire

**Chapitre 3 : L'élémentaire :**

 **Neuf jours après le test d'Ichigo, aux abords du pays du feu :**

Cela fait neuf jours depuis le test pour devenir Jonin, ce combat qui est appeler « La domination d'Ichigo. », après avoir proposé à Grimmjow et Bazz-B la mission d'escorte, Hinata c'est proposer de rejoindre le groupe puis ils sont parti avec le daimyo, finalement Ichigo et ses deux partenaires ont rapidement trouvé cette mission ennuyeuse, ce qui à choquer Kakashi et l'équipe 7, le groupe du ninja masqué à été rejoint par un autre shinobi étrange appeler Saï, il sagit d'un ninja à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs qui semble toujours peindre des choses pour l'équipe 7, mais pour le trio, il est clair que le ninja peintre espionne Kakashi et ses élèves, surtout Naruto, Ichigo c'est également renseigner au sujet des Bijuus et a rapidement compris pourquoi toutes ces énergies sont reliées entre elles quand le shinigami à lut des légendes à propos d'un démon appelé Juubi qui serait à l'origine les neufs énergies fusionnées.

Le reste de la mission c'est presque dérouler sans accros, si ce n'est sans compter sur Grimmjow qui a voulu très souvent se battre contre l'équipe 7, Bazz-B, Ichigo et Hinata sont resté calmes mais Ichigo à remarquer que la kunoichi à été pensive tout le long de la mission.

Actuellement, le groupe retourne au village de Konoha, alors que Bazz-B discute avec Naruto et Saï et que Sakura parle avec Kakashi, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Hinata sont resté un peu en arrière, l'Espada grognait par ce qu'il ne peut pas se battre, Ichigo est rester curieux à propos de l'attitude de la kunoichi puis il a demandé « Dis-moi Hinata, tu as l'air bien pensive, ça ne va pas ? » la femme a semblé hésitée puis à dit « Hé bien... il y a quelques jours, quand Naruto est revenu au village et que je me suis évanouie, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange... »

"Hé quel est ce rêve que tu as fait ?" À demander le shinigami

"Hé bien au début, c'était un rêves normal puis d'un coup je me suis retrouver dans une autre scène, tu étais là, habiller d'un manteau noir et ton épée à semblé fusionner à ta main et une chaîne était entourée à ton bras, en face de toi se trouvait un homme habiller d'une robe blanche, qui a des ailes de papillons et des cheveux marron et qui avait aussi sa lame fusionner à sa main, il a parler de désespoir et de pouvoir avant de se téléporter derrière toi et de tenter de te frapper..." À commencer Hinata avant de continuer

"Quand vos lames ce sont croiser, vous avez détruit une montagne, l'homme à parler de son pouvoir et vous vous êtes affronté, puis tu à arrêter sa lame avec une main, l'homme c'est énerver et à utiliser un sort étrange que tu as détruit avant de le couper à l'épaule, il c'est énerver et c'est transformer et à jeter une petite boule mauve qui a fait une grande explosion en forme de champignon et t'a attrapé mais tu l'as repoussé et tu à parler d'en avoir marre de l'entendre parler et tu t'es transformé dans une forme très sombre avant de parler de perdre tes pouvoirs et tu à utiliser une attaque et je me suis réveillé..." À terminer la kunoichi

En regardant autour d'elle, Hinata a vu tout le monde l'observer, ils ont dû écouter son rêve mais Ichigo et Grimmjow ont semblé surpris mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse parler, Naruto a simplement dit « Tu à eux un rêve plutôt étrange Hinata. » puis Grimmjow à déclarer « Hé Kurosaki, c'est bizarre mais son rêve ressemble beaucoup à ton combat avec Aizen et au moment où tu à sacrifier tes pouvoirs pour l'arrêter. » le shinigami à hocher la tête avant de dire « Oui mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'Hinata est pu voir ce combat mais je pense peut-être que cela pourrait être quelque chose me reliant à Hinata. » la kunoichi aurait voulu en demander plus mais elle a remarqué qu'Ichigo s'est perdu dans ses pensées avant de se diriger vers Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi mais Grimmjow a répondu à la place du shinigami « Si tu te demandes pourquoi il a l'air si pensif, c'est par ce que ton rêve ressemble fortement à un combat qu'il a mené contre un être appelé Aizen il y a quelques années, je pense que cela le perturbe un peu mais laisse lui le temps d'y repenser, je suis sur qu'il te dira tout en temps voulu. » la jeune femme a hoché la tête.

Du côté d'Ichigo, ce dernier c'est diriger vers les membres de l'équipe sept, en arrivant à leurs niveaux, les trois l'ont salué tandis que Saï c'est éloigner, Naruto a demandé par curiosité « Dis-moi Ichigo, comment à tu rencontrer Hinata ? » Sakura a été surprise et s'apprêtait à lui dire ce que Tsunade lui a dit sur la rencontre entre les deux mais Naruto à continuer « Je sais que Sakura a dit que tu la sauvé mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'y a que ça, alors tu pourrais nous dire plus à ce propos ? » le shinigami va d'abord regarder Bazz-B qui se trouve derrière lui avant de faire un signe discret, le Quincy à hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers Saï et de lui parler pour le distraire, Ichigo c'est tourner vers Naruto et les autres avant de demander « Dite-moi vous deux, que savez-vous du « Blackout du chakra. » qui c'est passer il y a un mois ? »

"Hé bien, pour une raison inconnue, presque tout le chakra des nations élémentaires a disparu pendant presque une heure et le ciel est devenu très sombre pendant le même temps." À dit Sakura en repensant à ce qu'elle sait et à ce qu'on lui a dit

"Quand c'est arriver, moi et Jiraya on a été surpris mais j'ai également ressenti deux pouvoirs très étranges s'affronter, c'était vraiment terrifiant." A répondu Naruto en y repensant également et en frissonnant au souvenir de ce jour

Le shinigami à soupirer avant de dire « Tu à raison Naruto, deux énergies ce sont affronter pendant presque une heure à ce moment-là, d'après ce que je sais le chakra à pratiquement disparu et les créatures faite de chakra comme les Bijuus ont failli mourir ce jour-là. » inconnu de Naruto, le démon présent en lui à grogner en se rappelant le moment ou il a frôlé la mort, Ichigo à de nouveau soupirer avant de continuer « Tsunade vous a menti sur ce qui s'est réellement passé et si j'en sais autant sur cet événement c'est par ce que j'étais l'un de ces deux êtres qui ce sont affronter il y a un mois et pendant le combat, une attaque de mon adversaire a failli toucher Hinata, j'ai dévié l'attaque avant de reprendre le combat. » cela à choquer les deux mais pas Kakashi qui est au courant de la vérité mais dans le monde intérieur de Naruto, le Bijuu s'est mis à trembler, cet homme ou ce Dieu l'a pratiquement tué il y a un mois mais au moins il est du côté de son hôte alors il n'y a pas de risque de subir à nouveau cette situation, le renard à soupirer avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

"Après le combat, on a emmené Hinata avec nous et elle nous a conduit jusqu'au village, depuis Hinata est devenu une amie pour Grimmjow et Bazz-B et est devenu ma meilleure amie." À continuer Ichigo avant que personne ne puisse poser la question

Kakashi a entendu l'histoire puis a dit « En tout cas, cela devait être un sacré combat pour avoir de telle retombé sur les nations. » le shinigami s'est gratté l'arrière de la tête avant de dire « Je sais, Tsunade a comparé notre combat à un combat qui aurait opposé un certain Hashirama Senju à un certain Madara Uchiha, je lui ai dit que nous ne sommes pas allez à fond et cela la choquer, je pense que Tsunade a également été terrifier quand je lui ai dit la dangerosité de mon adversaire. » cela à choquer les trois, Naruto et Sakura ont été choquer car les deux ont déjà entendu parler de ce combat et que pour que l'Hokage fasse cette comparaison, c'est qu'il devait être terrifiant, pour Kakashi, ce sont les dernières paroles d'Ichigo, s'il a réussi à apeurer Tsunade en disant la puissance de son opposant, c'est que les enjeux devaient être bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il peut imaginer.

Mais avant que les membres de l'équipe sept ne puissent réagir, l'attention du groupe à été attiré par un chakra étrange non loin de là, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Bazz-B l'ont également sentis et ont utilisé Shumpo / Sonido / Hirenkyaku pour se rendre sur place, cela à choquer les membres sept puis ils sont partis dans la direction du chakra.

En arrivant, le trio à remarquer un être étrange, à terre et mortellement blesser, l'être est un homme entièrement fait de terre, il a des nombreuses lignes sur le corps qui sont de couleur jaune et vert, il a des cheveux de couleur jaune et des yeux et des lèvres de la même couleur, du sang de couleur verte s'échappe de ses nombreuses blessures et l'être semble très affaibli, Ichigo c'est rapidement diriger vers l'être avant de demander « Vous allez bien, qui vous a fait ça ? » l'élémentaire à regarder le shinigami quelques minutes avant de dire « Nous... avons été... attaquer... par des ninjas... étrange qui... cherche les trois... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez-les... » Ichigo c'est demander qui sont ses shinobis et ce que sont les « trois » mais ses pensées ont été interrompu par l'être qui a pointé une direction et à dit faiblement « Empêchez-les... d'avoir les trois... je vous en prie... » le shinigami à clairement vu qu'il sagit des derniers instants de l'être, il à simplement dit « Je vous le promets, ils n'auront pas les « trois » et on les arrêtera. » l'être a souri avant de s'éteindre.

Grimmjow et Bazz-B ont écouté la conversation, l'Espada a souri en sachant qu'il y aurait des combats et le Quincy car il écraserait tout ce qui se trouve en travers de leurs chemins, le trio a rapidement été rejoint par l'équipe sept, Kakashi à rapidement remarquer l'être à côté d'Ichigo et à demander « Que c'est-il passé Ichigo ? » le shinigami a répondu « Je ne sais pas, on l'a trouvé ici, blesser et mourant, il nous à demander de vaincre des shinobis et de protéger quelque chose, nous allons donc trouver ses ninjas et les arrêter. », Saï n'a pas semblé emballé mais Kakashi et le reste de l'équipe sept ont hoché la tête, surtout Kakashi qui a appris après un mois que quand le trio à des idées, il est impossible de les convaincre de renoncer, Ichigo s'est levé et a rapidement enterré l'être puis est parti vers la direction indiquée par l'élémentaire suivi de Grimmjow, Bazz-B et l'équipe sept.

Après quelques minutes, le groupe est arriver au pied d'une montagne, en arrivant, ils ont vu un grand groupe de shinobis, ils ont tous une veste noire semblable à celle des Jonins de Konoha et ont un bandeau rouge avec une plaque en métal avec un signe de fleur avec un nuage gravé dessus, alors qu'Ichigo et les autres ont observé les ninjas, Grimmjow a souri avant de se précipiter, les ninjas ont été choquer de voir l'Espada leur foncé dessus et ont à peine eu le temps de réagir, le shinigami a soupiré avant de signaler aux autres qu'ils peuvent attaquer, le groupe a rapidement pris part au combat enfin ce qui en reste car le temps pour que le groupe arrive au niveau de l'autre groupe, Grimmjow a déjà terrassé une grande parti des shinobis, Ichigo et Bazz-B ont affronté la plus grande partie des ninjas qui ne sont pas attaqué par l'Espada tandis que l'équipe sept à affronter un petit groupe de ninja, le combat a été rapide pour le shinigami et le quincy ainsi que Grimmjow qui a rapidement écrasé les autres puis les trois autres ont rejoint Naruto et les autres pour finir les shinobis.

Une fois le combat fini, Kakashi a regardé le bandeau d'un des ninjas et c'est tendu d'un coup, cela n'a pas échappé à Ichigo qui à demander « Ça ne va pas Kakashi ? » le shinobi a dit « Je sais qui sont c'est shinobis, il sagit de « l'armée des brumes. » qui est dirigé par Nigarami, le grand maître des brumes. » tous les autres sont resté curieux à ce nom et le shinigami à demander « Qui est ce Nigarami ? » Kakashi a répondu « Il sagit de l'un des plus grands criminels des nations élémentaires, il était l'un des ninjas les plus sanguinaires du village de Kiri et il aurait pu être le Mizukage s'il en avait envie mais il a refusé et à laisser Yagura prendre le poste à ça place puis il a quitté le village et à fonder une armée de shinobi et la nommer « l'armée des brumes. » puis il a recruté à un grand nombre de ninjas et est devenu une grande menace pour tous les villages shinobi. » cela à choquer les membres de l'équipe sept mais n'a pas surpris le trio, Grimmjow a souri en pensant qu'il aurait un bon combat, Bazz-B a pensé à une manière de les brûlé vif et Ichigo à simplement soupirer.

"Je vois, alors on affronte une armée de ninjas rebelle qui est dirigée par un ninja craint et rechercher qui veut sans doute dominer les nations élémentaires, hé bien on peut dire qu'on en a de la chance." A simplement dit le shinigami

"Ne dit pas ça Kurosaki, je suis sur que l'on aura de bon combat et que l'on va pouvoir les écraser pour leurs prouvés notre suprématie." À déclarer l'Espada en souriant

"Si tu le dis et combien de membres composent cette « Armée des brumes. » ?" À demander Ichigo

"Ils sont un peu plus de trois-cents si mes souvenirs sont corrects." A répondu le ninja masquer

Le groupe à continuer à discuter quelques secondes puis le shinigami à entendu une voix inconnue à retenti dans son esprit en disant _« Viens à nous, shinigami, nous devons te parler. »_ Ichigo a élargi ses yeux et ses rapidement tourner vers la montagne, cela à surpris les autres qui ont demandé « Ça va Ichigo ? » le shinigami a simplement dit « Je vais bien mais nous devrions y aller si on veut arrêter ce Nigarami. » puis lui et son groupe ont commencé à se diriger vers la montagne.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le groupe a vu un autre groupe de ninjas, plus petit que le premier bataillon qu'ils ont croisé, Ichigo a regardé Grimmjow et Bazz-B puis à soupirer et a dit « Bon, allez-y vous deux, je suis sur que vous voulez vous en occuper. » les deux ont eu un sourire mauvais puis ce sont diriger vers le groupe, l'Espada les a tous écraser à mains nues et le Quincy les a vaincu sans même bouger en utilisant son arbalète, les autres membres du groupe ont regardé avec choc ce combat à sens unique, Naruto et Sakura ont été choquer de la brutalité du duo, Kakashi et Saï sont resté calmes tandis qu'Ichigo et Hinata sont resté observateurs de leur environnement, une fois le « combat » terminé, ils se sont dirigé vers les deux, une fois à leur contact, Naruto a dit « Hé bien, vous ne leur avez laissé aucune chance. » Grimmjow a simplement répondu en soupirant « De toute façon ils ne sont pas assez fort pour nous intéresser, même un échauffement avec Kurosaki est plus intense qu'un combat avec ces faibles. » Cela a fait frissonner le ninja masqué en sachant la réputation qu'ont les shinobis de l'armée des brumes mais le shinigami à continuer à regarder autour de lui puis il a remarqué une sorte de bosquet avec un symbole vert sur un arbre au milieu du bosquet.

"Tu as remarqué quelque chose, Ichigo-kun ?" À demander Hinata en voyant le shinigami perplexe

"Peut-être mais il faudrait regarder aux alentours pour éviter d'être attaqué à nouveau." Dit simplement Ichigo

La kunoichi à hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers le groupe, le shinigami lui c'est avancer vers l'arbre au milieu du bosquet, en touchant le symbole et c'est senti transporter dans l'âme de l'arbre, en ouvrant les yeux, Ichigo c'est trouver dans une clairière, des fleurs couvrent la terre du lieu et une petite rivière traversant la clairière à la gauche du petit lieu, le shinigami à continuer à regarder son environnement puis son attention a été attirée par quelque chose au milieu de la clairière, après quelques secondes, une femme faite de terre avec de long cheveux jaune et qui a aussi des lignes jaunes et verte sur son corps, la femme porte ce qui ressemble à une robe faite de feuille, l'être élégant à regarder Ichigo avant de dire _« Bienvenu, shinigami, cela fait longtemps que l'on vous attend. »_ l'homme à regarder l'élémentaire avant de dire « Qui êtes-vous ? » l'être à regarder le shinigami et à dit _« Je suis Gaïa, reine des éléments et l'une des trois légendes. »_

"Je vois... et c'est vous qui avez parlé dans mon esprit il y a quelques minutes." A dit Ichigo

 _« Tout à fait, Ichigo Kurosaki, vous avez attiré notre attention et pour cela nous avons décidé de vous tester. »_ À déclarer Gaïa

 _« Mon premier test a été de vous envoyer un élémentaires pour vous demander de l'aide contre ce ninja qui essaye de nous capturer et vous l'avez réussi avec brio. »_ À continuer l'être

Le shinigami à écouter l'élémentaire en se doutant que quelque chose allait se passer, l'être vit le regard de l'homme et dit _« J'imagine que vous avez compris, il y a un second test, pour cela vous aller devoir me suivre. »_ puis un portail vert est apparu derrière elle, la femme c'est décaler avant de dire _« Viens, shinigami et passer votre second test. »_ Ichigo a simplement passé le portail.

Après une lueur verte, le shinigami c'est retrouver dans un autre endroit, il s'est trouvé devant un temple maya avec un grand clair de lune à l'arrière de la battisse, une allée se trouve devant le temple avec sur chaque côté une rangée de grandes coupelles qui dégage des flammes vertes, Gaïa a regardé Ichigo avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'entrée du temple en disant _« Ichigo Kurosaki, dans ce temple se passera votre deuxième épreuve, suivez-moi. »_ le shinigami a simplement suivi l'être et est entré dans la bâtisse, une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo a remarqué un grand arbre avec des fleurs dorées accroché au feuillage, l'arbre se trouve sur un cercle entouré d'eau, les lignes d'eau partent vers les murs du lieu et des lignes doré partent aussi de l'arbre et grimpe sur les murs de la pièce, juste devant le cercle se trouve un pot en pierre avec une graine entourer de terres, sur les côtés du lieu se trouve d'autres femmes élémentaires à genoux, Gaïa est allé au niveau de la graine et a dit _« Ichigo Kurosaki, votre épreuve est la suivante, pour tester votre « pureté » je veux que vous relier votre énergie à cette graine, si vous êtes pur, elle poussera et créera une plante magnifique, si ce n'est pas la ces, la graine fanera et ce temple perdra de sa vie. »_ le shinigami à hocher la tête et c'est diriger vers le pot, une fois au niveau de la graine, l'élémentaire à demander _« Êtes vous prêts à passer votre épreuve ? »_

"Je suis prêt à passer l'épreuve." Dit Ichigo en se mettant en position de méditation

 _« Bien, commencez votre épreuve et prouvez-nous votre pureté, Ichigo Kurosaki. »_ Annonça Gaïa

Le shinigami est entré en transe, il a senti l'énergie de la graine et s'en est approcher, une fois à son niveau, Ichigo s'est mis sur ces genoux et à toucher la graine, au moment du contact, un flash à traversé l'esprit de l'homme et l'instant d'après, il s'est retrouver devant une scène très étrange, le shinigami se trouve dans un cratère, autour du trou se trouvent beaucoup de débris de maison, il a rapidement compris qu'il sagit de Konoha, en regardant devant lui, Ichigo à été choqué de voir Hinata, au sol et blesser, derrière la kunoichi se trouve six personnes, tous ont quatre caractéristiques communes, cinq d'entre eux ont des cheveux orange, les six ont des yeux mauves avec plusieurs cercles noirs, ils ont tous également beaucoup de piercing au visage et on tous un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges imprimé dessus.

L'un d'entre eux ressemble beaucoup à Ichigo, il c'est avancer vers le shinigami puis a dit « Ichigo Kurosaki, pourquoi continu tu de protéger Konoha, toi et t'es amis êtes arrivés trop tard, il ne reste plus rien de votre foyer et vous êtes comme nous, pourquoi vous ne rejoignez pas l'Akatsuki, pourquoi continuez-vous à les protéger, vous savez qu'il n'y a que de la violence et que le seul moyen d'y mettre un terme est de purifier ce monde, pourquoi toi et le Jinshuriki de Kyubi continuez à désirer la paix dans ce monde de violence ? » le shinigami à rapidement remarquer la graine dans sa main et des marques vertes parcourant son bras, Ichigo a regardé l'homme devant lui et à regarder Hinata, il a soupiré avant de dire « Avant de répondre laisse-moi te poser une question, pourquoi fait tu tout cela, pourquoi cherches-tu tant à purifier ce monde ? »

"Car ce monde n'engendre que la souffrance, et cette souffrance m'a amené à comprendre que je dois le purifier pour amener une paix éternelle sur ce monde." Répondit l'homme en face d'Ichigo

Le shinigami a simplement dit « Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose, la paix éternelle n'existe pas, il y aura toujours des conflits, de la violence et de la souffrance en ce monde, tu dis avoir souffert et je peux le comprendre mais nous n'avons qu'une seule chose en commun, c'est que nous sommes des guerriers, nous sommes des êtres puissants qui devons aider les autres et non leurs faire du mal, les personnes comme toi et moi doive souvent traverser de grande épreuve et mener de grand combat pour leurs idéaux et leurs paix et pour ensuite avoir des combats plus intenses, cependant nous nous devons de protéger les autres car même si la paix éternelle n'existe pas, nos vies sont divisé en deux parties, les moments de conflit et de doute, ou l'on se demande si ce que l'on fait est juste et il y a les moments de paix, des moments ou l'on peut sourire, profité de la vie et des personnes auxquelles on tient, ou l'on peut être amoureux et faire la fête, ou l'on peut simplement dire se reposer et observer le monde avec bienveillance, voilà pourquoi nous continuerons à protéger Konoha et les nations élémentaires. » Ichigo à dès lors remarquer une lumière verte se dégager de la graine et il a vu la scène changer de nouveau.

Ichigo c'est retrouver dans un lieu totalement différent, il semble être dans un désert, il fait nuit, de grande racine de bois se trouve partout autour de lui, en face du shinigami se trouve un homme qui porte une armure similaire à celle des samouraïs en rouge, il a de long cheveu noir en pique et la peau de son visage semble craquelée, il a les mêmes yeux que l'autre homme, l'être c'est avancer avant de dire « Tu es vraiment un monstre, Ichigo Kurosaki, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de ton pouvoir pour soumettre ce monde et en devenir le dieu légitime, après tout, tu le pourrais largement avec ta puissance. » le shinigami à regarder l'homme puis a dit « Je ne suis pas un dieu et jamais je ne soumettrais ce monde, je suis un gardien, je suis celui qui les protège et les rend heureux, voilà ma raison de vivre et sache que je suis prêt à tout pour les protéger, si je dois sacrifier ma vie, mes membres, mes pouvoirs ou même ma santé mentale pour empêcher les êtres comme toi de faire souffrir ces shinobis alors je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le faire et peu importe les conséquences je ferais tout pour t'arrêter, toi et tes confrères. »

Juste après avoir dit cela, la même lumière verte est apparu et Ichigo à lentement commencer à se réveiller, du côté de Gaïa, cette dernière à regarder le shinigami avec un sourire, l'épreuve à commencer depuis quelques minutes et la graine à déjà germer, la plante commence aussi à se développer, le temple c'est également allumer d'une lumière de vie immense, symbolisant la réussite de son épreuve puis Ichigo à ouvert les yeux pour voir la plante en face de lui pousser très vite, il s'est tourné vers l'élémentaire qui a souri avant de dire _« Vous avez réussi le test Ichigo Kurosaki, vous nous avez prouvé que vous êtes pure et digne, ma consœur et mon confrère seront impatients de vous rencontrer. »_ puis Gaïa à attraper la main d'Ichigo et une marque verte est apparu sur la main et le shinigami s'est senti partir, la femme l'a regardé disparaître et a dit _« Aller Ichigo Kurosaki, rencontrer les et passer leurs épreuves. »_

Du côté du groupe d'Ichigo, alors qu'ils ont rapidement inspecté les alentours, en revenant près du bosquet, ils ont rapidement vu Ichigo avec une main sur l'arbre du milieu, ses yeux complètement verts, des marques vertes sont également visibles sur le bras du shinigami, après une dizaine de minutes, Ichigo a repris ses esprits et a vu que son groupe l'observe puis Hinata c'est avancer et à demander « Tous vas bien, Ichigo-kun. » le shinigami à hocher la tête avant de dire « Bien, nous devons aller plus loin dans la montagne pour trouver les autres shinobis et les neutraliser. » puis Ichigo et son groupe sont partis plus profondément dans la montagne.

 **Salut à tous, premier chapitre d'un arc filler, j'espère que vous aller l'apprécier.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : les sentiments d'Ichigo

**Chapitre 4 : les sentiments d'Ichigo :**

Cela fait vingt minutes que le groupe à quitter le bosquet pour aller plus loin dans la montagne, bien que personne ne le disent, tous ont été curieux sur ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo un peu avant, pourquoi avait-il ses marques vertes sur le corps, pourquoi avait-il les yeux verts, et pourquoi l'espace d'un instant son énergie à changer, les membres du groupe à décider qu'ils demanderaient plus tard à Ichigo, après quelques minutes de marche, le shinigami à fait signe aux autres de se cacher dans un buisson, une fois ceci fait, le groupe a vu une unité de ninja des brumes, ses derniers semble inquiet.

"Pourquoi est-ce que le messager du groupe du bosquet n'est pas déjà arrivé ?" Demanda l'un des ninjas

"Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il est retenu par son groupe." Répondit un autre Shinobi

"Ou peut-être qu'ils se sont fait attaquer." Dit un autre ninja

Et le groupe à continuer son débat pendant une dizaine de minutes, finalement Ichigo est sortie des buissons, les Shinobis l'ont remarqué et on dit « Eh, que fait tu ici toi, parle ? » le shinigami a souri puis les à pris de vitesse et les à détruit rapidement, le groupe est sorti des buissons et Grimmjow a dit « C'est pas cool Kurosaki, tu aurait pu nous en laisser. » Ichigo c'est frotter l'arrière de la tête et a dit « Désoler. » puis les membres du groupe ont regardé les alentours, l'endroit semble être un petit plateau rocheux, un peu plus loin se trouve un chemin qui s'enfonce dans un épais brouillard, Naruto et son équipe ce sont regarder puis il a demandé « Euh, qui va aller explorer ce chemin ? » personne n'a répondu, Hinata et les autres étant inquiets de ce qu'il pourrait trouver, les trois autres ont tout juste remarqué le chemin puis le shinigami à simplement dit « Bon, je vais partir en éclaireur sur ce chemin. » tous les autres l'ont regardé, Hinata c'est approcher d'Ichigo et a dit « Bonne chance, Ichigo-kun. » l'homme à hocher la tête puis c'est engagé dans le chemin et c'est diriger vers la brume.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le brouillard, Ichigo a senti que quelque chose cloche, ce brouillard n'est pas naturel et ce n'est pas du chakra, le chemin c'est transformer en route pentu, le shinigami à fini sur un autre plateau rocheux, Ichigo à d'un coup entendu un rire féminin et une voix résonner dans son esprit _« Viens, champion, je t'attend avec impatience. »_ étrangement, le shinigami à eux un mauvais pressentiment puis il c'est avancer et à remarquer un petit temple traditionnel noir avec un toit rouge, l'homme a vu deux femmes en sortir, elles ont toutes les deux des oreilles et une queux de chat, les deux ce sont incliner et ont ouvert la porte, Ichigo est rapidement entré dans le bâtiment, une fois à l'intérieur, il a remarqué des tapis rouges au sol et de la peinture rouge bordeaux sur les murs.

 _« Bien, tu es enfin arrivé Ichigo Kurosaki. »_ A dit une voix en attirant l'attention d'Ichigo

La mâchoire du shinigami à frapper le sol à la vision devant lui, en effet, au fond de la pièce se trouve de grands coussins mauves et sur ces coussins se trouve une femme qui de long cheveu noir et des yeux dorés, elle a un teint pale et à une grande robe noire, la femme à regarder la réaction d'Ichigo avant de rire puis de dire _« Bienvenu dans mon sanctuaire, shinigami, je suis Shihoin, reine de la nuit. »_ étrangement un tic nerveux est apparu au sourcil gauche d'Ichigo qui a pensé à Yoruichi et à que si elle est pareille, il sera vite agacé, Shihoin as regardé cela et à demander _« A tu rencontrer une femme aussi splendide que moi ? »_ le shinigami a répondu « Ouais, tu me rappelles beaucoup une personne que j'ai rencontrée auparavant et qui m'énervait beaucoup. » la femme a simplement ri avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 _« Bon, vu que tu à réussi ma première épreuve grâce à tes sens, tu vas pouvoir passer ta deuxième épreuve. »_ Dit simplement Shihoin

"Eh qu'ellle est cette épreuve ?" Demanda Ichigo

 _« Tu verras bien shinigami, maintenant suis-moi. »_ Répondit la femme en partant derrière les coussins

Ichigo a rapidement suivi l'être et à remarquer une porte menant à une autre salle, la femme a rapidement ouvert la porte et est entrée suivie du shinigami, une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo a remarqué que la pièce est très sombre, Shihoin à simplement claquer des doigts et une rangée de flammes bleues sont apparu, révélant une scène particulière, un chemin parsemer d'obstacles qui mènent à un portail étrange, la femme a rapidement dit _« Voila ton épreuve, contrairement à ma consœur, je veut tester ta manière de t'adapter aux différentes situations, cette épreuve va consister en le fait de traverser ce parcours puis d'infiltrer mon autre temple et d'y voler une orbe comme celle-ci. »_ puis à montrer une orbe mauve à l'homme, Ichigo a hoché la tête et c'est préparer à l'épreuve.

 _« Bien, maintenant que tu es prêt, tu peux commencer. »_ Dit simplement Shihoin

Ichigo c'est rapidement engager dans le chemin d'obstacles et la franchi sans grandes difficultés grâce à son entraînement avec Yoruichi et à son expérience, une fois au niveau du portail, le shinigami l'a franchi pour se retrouver en pleine nuit devant un temple plus grand avec beaucoup de gardes, Ichigo a remarqué que l'entrée est gardée par deux gardes lourdement armés puis le shinigami à remarquer ce qui ressemble à une fenêtre ouverte non loin de la mais impossible de l'atteindre sans attirer les gardes, Ichigo à alors remarquer deux petits pics qui semble imprégner de poison, le shinigami s'est servi de sa maîtrise de Hollow pour tirer un petit Cero de l'autre côté du temple, cela a grandement attirer l'attention des gardes puis Ichigo à neutraliser les deux gardes de l'entrée avec ses pics puis est entrer par la fenêtre en se disant que ce serait plus sur, une fois à l'intérieur, il c'est trouver dans une pièce similaire à la pièce ou il a rencontré Shihoin.

Il a également remarqué une orbe mauve sur un piédestal au milieu, sentant que cela est un piège, Ichigo s'est servi de sa vitesse puis à prit l'orbe et est rapidement reparti vers le portail, une fois de retour, le shinigami à remarquer Shihoin se dirigeant vers lui en applaudissant, elle a rapidement pris l'orbe et a dit _« Bravo, Ichigo Kurosaki, tu ma montrer que tu es digne et que tu sais t'adapter aux situations. »_ mais Ichigo était un peu énervé car l'épreuve de Gaïa a été plus intense et logique alors que l'épreuve de Shihoin semblait simplement bâclée, il a alors réalisé et à dit « Tu à fais exprès de bâcler cette épreuve. » la femme l'a regardé avec étonnement et a dit _« Alors tu à remarquer, désoler pour cela mais à la base tu ne devais passer qu'une seule épreuve mais moi et mon frère avons été curieux alors on a dû inventer deux épreuves très rapidement. »_ Ichigo a simplement répondu « Tu aurais pu me le dire, cela aurait été plus simple. » l'être c'est gratter l'arrière de la tête puis a pris la main non marquée et une marque mauve y est apparu.

 _« Bien, maintenant tu peux partir et tu devrais penser à avouer à cette kunoichi que tu l'aimes »_ Dit simplement la femme

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Ichigo en rougissant

 _« Eh bien cela fait un moment que l'on t'observe Ichigo et on a bien vu ta manière de te comporter avec elle et je suis sur que tu ne serais pas capable de lui trouver des défauts et d'après ce que l'on a vu, elle est plus importante pour toi que t'es deux amis. »_ Dit Shihoin

Cela à choquer le shinigami mais il sait qu'elle a raison, depuis qu'il a rencontré Hinata il en a fait la personne la plus importante de sa vie, elle est passé bien avant Grimmjow et Bazz-B, il a alors compris, pour la première fois dans sa vie, il est amoureux d'une femme mais c'est pensés ont été interrompu par Shihoin qui a dit _« Maintenant sors d'ici et va rencontrer notre confrère qui t'attend. »_

Ichigo a hoché la tête et est rapidement sorti, après une dizaine de minutes, le shinigami a rejoint son groupe, il a remarqué Grimmjow et Bazz-B, encore en train de se disputer, Naruto discute avec Sakura, Kakashi et Hinata et Saï est encore dans son coin, en le voyant arriver, l'ex Espada a dit « Eh bien Kurosaki, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » Ichigo a simplement répondu « Je devais vérifier une chose et cela a pris un peu de temps. » puis le shinigami et les autres ont été surpris de voir le brouillard se dissiper et révéler un autre chemin allant encore plus loin dans la montagne, le ninja masquer à rapidement dit « Nous devrions y aller rapidement. » Ichigo a hoché la tête et le groupe est parti vers le sommet.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche et quelques combats contre des petits groupes de Shinobis, le groupe est arrivé plus loin dans la montagne et le changement d'environnement les a surpris, en effet, les chemins rocheux ont laissé place à des chemins cristallins, tout comme la végétation à laisser place à des cristaux, finalement les ninjas de Konoha sont arrivé sur un grand plateau, une fois là ils ont remarqué un homme avec de long cheveux blancs en bataille, il porte une armure de couleur rouge clair et le symbole de l'armée des brumes imprimer sur le plastron de l'armure, l'homme les a rapidement remarquer.

"Vous voilà, alors c'est vous qui avez décimé mon armée." Dit le ninja

"Vous devez être Nigarami ?" Demanda Grimmjow avec un grand sourire

"En effet, c'est bien moi et êtes mes nouvelles victimes." Répondit Nigarami

Alors que la tension à monter d'un cran, Ichigo a de nouveau entendu une voix dans son esprit qui lui a dit _« Viens à moi, guerrier. »_ le shinigami c'est approcher de Grimmjow avant de dire « Eh Grimmjow, tu penses pouvoir l'occuper, je dois avancer pour vérifier quelque chose. » l'Espada a souri avant de répondre « Si c'est demander si poliment, j'accepte volontiers de lui refaire le portrait, lui au moins devraient être amusant. » et en un instant, l'homme à utiliser le Sonido pour se retrouver devant le chef des brumes et l'a violemment frappé au visage, Ichigo a profité de la distraction et c'est avancer vers un chemin de cristal proche, Nigarami a tenté d'arrêter Ichigo mais c'est trouver bloquer par l'homme au cheveu bleu qui a ri et a dit « Eh toi, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, si tu survis à notre combat, prie pour ne jamais me revoir. » le chef à trembler avant de se jeter sur l'ex Espada.

Du côté d'Ichigo, alors que ce dernier c'est enfoncer dans le chemin de cristal, il a remarqué un grand cristal blanc se trouvant au bout du chemin, il s'y rendit rapidement mais une fois sur place, le shinigami senti une présence similaire à Shihoin et à Gaïa, ses doutes ce sont confirmer lorsqu'une créature fonça sur Ichigo, ce dernier l'esquiva de peu et put voir la créature, la bête est un grand loup blanc et gris recouvert de cristal bleu et mauve et qui à des yeux rouges, l'être à regarder Ichigo avant de dire _« Tu à de bons réflexes, guerrier. »_ le shinigami demanda « Tu est le confrère de Shihoin ? » la créature a semblé grogner à ce nom avant de répondre _« Alors elle t'a tout dit, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance mais oui je suis son confrère, je suis Fenrir, le grand loup de cristal et gardien de la destruction. »_ Ichigo a soupiré en pensant que c'est encore un être avec un titre extravaguant mais à rapidement écarter ses pensées.

"Alors, qu'elle est mon épreuve avec toi ?" Demanda le shinigami

 _« Eh bien tu nous à pris de vitesse moi et Shihoin alors je t'ai préparé une épreuve simple, tu vois ce cristal blanc, tu dois le briser pour prouver ta force. »_ Répondit Fenrir

Ichigo a soupiré en n'étant pas surpris puis c'est diriger vers le cristal une fois ceci fait, il a concentré sa puissance, ce qui à créer un petit tremblement de terre, puis le shinigami à frapper le cristal avec une puissance dévastatrice, après quelques secondes de choc, le cristal c'est fissurer et c'est briser pour révéler une pierre avec un symbole similaire à ceux que les deux autres êtres ont placer sur ses mains, Fenrir a ri avant de déclarer _« Bien, Ichigo Kurosaki, tu as passé mon test, maintenant prend cette marque et va rejoindre tes amis. »_ en touchant la pierre, Ichigo a vu la même marque apparaître sur son torse.

"Bien maintenant il faut que j'aille arrêter ce ninja des brumes." Dit simplement Ichigo en partant

Après quelques minutes de marche, le shinigami est de retour au plateau, une fois sur place il a remarqué Nigarami, blesser et Grimmjow qui rigole et semble bien s'amuser, l'ex Espada a dit « J'espère que Kurosaki va mettre du temps à revenir, tu est tellement amusant, ce serait dommage de finir si vite. » le chef ninja quand à lui est horrifié en voyant l'être en face de lui et à murmurer quelque chose à propos de monstre puis Ichigo à fait connaître sa présence en disant « C'est bon Grimmjow, je suis de retour et je vais m'occuper de lui. »

"Juste quand cela devenait intéressant." Soupira l'Espada en retournant auprès des autres

Nigarami a regardé Ichigo puis a dit de manière arrogante « Tu ne sembles pas aussi fort que ton ami, je ne sens aucun pouvoir émaner de toi, tu semble faible pour un gamin. » à ce moment Bazz-B et Grimmjow ont sué à grosse goutte car eux savent ce qu'il en coûte d'insulter le pouvoir d'Ichigo et que s'il ne peut pas le sentir c'est qu'il est trop grand, du côté du shinigami, un sourire mauvais se dessine sur son visage alors que Shiro hurle dans son esprit de le détruire et de lui montrer qui est le patron.

"Tu es sur de tes paroles, Nigarami car tu pourrais les regretter." Prévint Ichigo en se préparant au combat

Le Shinobi à hocher la tête et a ri, c'est à ce moment qu'Ichigo à cracker, il a foncé sur le ninja avec une vitesse incroyable et la frapper avec une force si grande que son armure à éclater sur le coup, Nigarami n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir mais à préparer un jutsu que le shinigami à facilement contrer, le Shinobi a donc utilisé son pouvoir pour prendre Ichigo à revers avec un clone mais le shinigami l'a anticipé et a détruit facilement le clone, Nigarami cependant a commencé une suite de signes de main et à cracher une grande brume.

"Voyons voir si tu survis à ça, c'est ma plus puissante technique, il sagit d'une brume empoisonner et très explosive." Dit le ninja de manière arrogante

La brume s'est répandue pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le shinobi à claquer des doigts et le brouillard à créer une immense explosion, Naruto et l'équipe 7 ont été choquer et ont rapidement appelé Ichigo mais Hinata, Grimmjow et Bazz-B sont rester calme, alors que Nigarami c'est tourner vers eux, il a dit « Voilà, personne ne peut survivre à ma brume infernale. » mais au moment où il a fait un pas, une flèche de lumière est venue se planter dans son épaule, le Shinobi tout comme l'équipe ont regardé vers le lanceur de la flèche et ont été choquer de voir Ichigo, totalement indemne si ce n'est quelques déchirures sur son haori, le shinigami a simplement dit « Ta technique ne fonctionne pas sur moi, tu as perdu Nigarami. »

"Tu crois réellement que je vais me laisser avoir comme ça." Hurla le ninja en se jetant vers Hinata

Ichigo a bien vu cela et a rapidement utilisé son shunpo pour s'interposer entre le Shinobi et la kunoichi, ses yeux sont devenu très sérieux et en un mouvement Ichigo à assommer le ninja en disant « Si tu essayes de t'en prendre à elle, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. », Hinata quand à elle a lourdement rougi à la déclaration de son coup de foudre puis Ichigo à amener le ninja inconscient à Kakashi et lui a demandé « Tu peux l'attacher ? » le ninja masquer à hocher la tête et à commencer à immobiliser le shinobi.

C'est alors que trois lumières sont apparu au milieu du plateau, ce qui à attirer l'attention de tous, après quelques secondes, les trois marques sont apparues sur le corps d'Ichigo et les trois êtres qu'il a rencontré un peu avant sont apparu, cela à surpris tout le monde mais surtout Kakashi qui à sembler particulièrement impressionner, comme s'il rencontre une légende.

 _« Ichigo Kurosaki, vous avez passé tous nos tests, vous nous avez prouvé votre humanité, votre intégrité, votre volonté et vos capacités au combat, nous avons donc décidé de signer un contrat avec nous, moi Gaïa, Shihoin et Fenrir acceptons de devenir vos alliés, acceptez-vous ce contrat ? »_ Déclara la femme de terre en tendant une coupelle remplie d'alcool que les trois ont bu juste avant

"Bien sur que j'accepte votre contrat." Dit Ichigo en prenant la coupelle et en buvant son contenue

Après avoir bu, Gaïa c'est avancer et a dit _« En tant que premier gardien, nous devons également vous confier ceci en espérant que cela puisse vous aider dans votre aventure. »_ puis à tendu deux choses au shinigami en face d'elle, le premier objet est un rouleau vert avec des bordures dorées et la seconde est ce qui ressemble à une fiole de sang, Ichigo à demandé « A quoi peut me servir ce sang. » Shihoin a répondu _« C'est le sang d'un être très puissant, il contient un fragment de son pouvoir et pourrait aider certaines personnes à être plus forte. »_ le shinigami à hocher la tête en compréhension et les trois créatures ont disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

En se retournant vers son groupe, Ichigo a remarqué que tout le monde est surpris puis Kakashi c'est avancer et à demander « Tu as vraiment réussi à passer un contrat avec Gaïa, Shihoin et Fenrir. » le shinigami a répondu « Bien sur, pourquoi ? » le ninja masqué à répondu « Tu comprends que ces trois créatures sont des légendes, qu'elles sont si puissantes que personne n'a jamais réussi à passer un contrat avec elles. » Ichigo a haussé les épaules puis à prit le ninja inconscient sur son épaule avant de dire « Bien, allons-y, rentrons à Konoha. » le reste du groupe à hocher la tête et ainsi ils se sont dirigé vers leur village en se disant tous que l'avenir allait être intéressant.

 **Salut à tous, chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui et qui conclu ce petit arc.**


End file.
